Tears of Gold
by Hieis-oneandonlygirl
Summary: Hiei meets his almost forgotten friend, Sesana. But, they think they are in love with each other. Will one be able to tell the other?
1. It begins

Kurama was walking down the street. A young girl in a cloak, I'd say about Hiei's height, walked up to him. She looked deep into his eyes with her gray colorless eyes. He could feel her pushing into his mind prying information out of the back of his mind that she needed. When she got all the information she needed she shoved a letter into his hands and sent a telepathic message to Kurama to give it to Hiei. She turned on her toes and left Kurama. Kurama felt dizzy but looked at the letter he now held in his hand. Before the girl was out of sight, she sent him one last telepathic message to him saying " If you read it I'll have to kill you." Kurama looked at the letter he now held in his hand. The envelope was an unearthly yellow with a red rose in the corner and a rose stem wrapping around the envelope. When he turned the envelope over the envelope was sealed with a silver moon. Kurama turned on his heels. He wondered what the letter could be about.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kurama found Hiei dozing in a tree. "Hiei. Get up," Kurama started talking from the bottom of the tree. Hiei awakens and jumps down out of the tree. Landing on one foot and on one knee. Then, he got up to face Kurama. "What is it Kurama?" Hiei asked eyeing the envelope in Kurama's hand. "A girl, gave this to me, and sent me a telepathic message to give it to you." Kurama said this as he handed Hiei the envelope. Hiei admired the envelope's work and beauty, but it didn't show on his face only in his mind. He turned it over and saw the moon that sealed the envelope shut. He had a clue who sent it. "Well, are you going to open it?" Kurama's voice rung in Hiei's mind, interrupting Hiei's thoughts. " -Yes," he tore open the envelope and read the letter. The letter was on a piece of paper the color of black. Hiei read the letter, showing no change of expression on his face. "What's it say?" Kurama wanted to know. Hiei shoved the letter back into the envelope. "Nothing," Hiei answered and turned on his toes and started to walk away. "Hey where are you going?" Kurama wanted to know that. "To be alone," Hiei lied and didn't turn around, but kept on walking.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
When Hiei decided that he was far from Kurama, he pulled the letter out again. He read it to himself.  
  
It read " Dear Hiei, It's been too long. Come and meet me at the tenth tree in the Yukon forest, when you can. Surely you will come soon. I've missed you for so long. I want to see you again. Please do come, we haven't seen each other since we were eight. I hope you haven't forgotten me. I haven't forgotten you apparently. From."  
  
Hiei said the name aloud to himself, "Sesana." He looked at the name, no he didn't look, he stared at it. He hadn't heard that name in a long time. He put the letter in the envelope and put it in his pocket. "She's probably waiting for me," he thought, "It's just like her."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sesana was sitting in the tree right in front of the tenth tree. She waited there. Her Purplish-black cloak covered her. She heard someone coming, fast. "Hiei."she thought to herself. Then, she looked down Hiei was there. He was looking side to side but not up. She sent him a telepathic message to him. He looked up at her. "Don't you use words?" Hiei almost laughed when he said it. Sesana jumped out of the tree, landing on one foot and one knee, then stood up facing Hiei. "Honey, I don't yell," she answered. She pulled back her hood. Hiei held back a gasp. She was more beautiful than last time they seen each other before they left each other to go their seperate ways. Something they regreted later.  
  
Her hair was black like a night sky with a few silver streaks as if it were the moon's light shining. Her eyes were gray and her skin was pale. On her forehead were three jewel like objects that laid in a horizontal line. Her lips were pink and almost velvet like.  
  
"I indeed has been a long time." Hiei said calmly almost relaxed.  
  
~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~  
  
To be continued.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Hiei, Kurama, or anything that is Yu Yu Hakusho.  
  
Author's note: I had to write this because I really like Hiei and this story sorta came to me in a dream. Oh and please review. Please. 


	2. Sad moments

Hiei found his long, almost forgotten friend. He remembered the time they left each other, or she left him. "Why'd you leave me, to be alone?" Hiei asked her. "I left because I needed to figure my past out. I needed to achieve something you achieved when you were five," She looked away from him, "That's why I left." Her voice was full of disappointment, Hiei couldn't tell if she was disappointed at him or herself. "But I kept you close in my heart and dreams." Sesana added. Hiei only now looked away from her. "You moon demons usually stay things like that," Hiei answered. Sesana ignored his comment and looked back at him, "Hey! Come see what I found over the years." She sounded almost cheerful. Hiei looked up at her he smiled. "Okay. Show me."  
  
She started to walk to this tree with a crescent moon carved into it. When I was nine I sensed an energy coming from this tree. She pulled back her cloak's sleeve revealing a bandaged arm and a small charm like crescent moon on a chain that fit around her wrist. "This," she started, "moon is to thick to be a charm and that carving on the tree, is too deep to be a regular carving." She took the chain off her wrist and placed the crescent moon into the carving and a portal opens in the tree. " Want to come to my planet, which the earthlings call THEIR moon?!," Sesana wanted to know. "Yeah I guess," Hiei answered. "Okay, but you'll have to hold on to my hand if you want to pass through. The portal only allows one body to pass per opening. But, if you hold my hand it'll think you're part of me," she explained with her hand out stretched.  
  
Hiei took hold of her hand. Sesana felt strange holding someone's hand. Hiei felt strange for the same reason. Sesana took the so-called "moon key" from the carving and stepped in the portal with Hiei after. First there was a blinding light and then they touched ground. Hiei looked around the place from where he stood. There was rubble, everywhere. "What's this place? " Hiei needed to know. "This is the place I woke up to one day. This rubble, too," Sesana said sadly. "What happen to this place?" Hiei asked. "All I remembered, at first, is I was just beginning to walk, my mom picked me up and started to run with me as she hooked a thin chain around my neck. You know the chain around my wrist that's the same chain. Anyway, though I couldn't talk, I could understand what she was telling me. She was telling me that I could love anyone, but love could end up as a battlefield, so I should choose wisely. Then, she opened that portal and pushed me out." Hiei had yet another question, " And what about the history before that? I know over the years you found that out."  
  
Sesana stood up and gestured him to follow her. "It's better if I told and showed you at the same time," was her reply. They walked over to this machine with a screen that seemed to still be intact. "This is where I learned it, but it will only now respond as I talk about the history about my parents and the battle," Sesana wanted him to understand. "Well." Hiei was ready for her story.  
  
"It started with my mom falling in love with this sun demon. He pledged to her with all but his heart that he wanted to love her and become her husband and have a child. Then, the begot me. Three years later my dad got into this situation where if he betrayed the sun demons and not fight the moon demons he'd be killed. So he betrayed my mom and started to slaughter everyone with the army. The moon army was overwhelmed by the sudden attack. My mom couldn't fight her beloved, so she died, but not until she got me off the battlefield with this 'moon key...'" She was glad when she came to the end, " but I'm sure your story is more tragic than mine."  
  
Hiei watched as the last imaged scrolled across the screen. "It depends the person, my story is my mother was an ice demon who fell in love with a fire demon, which was forbidden. When she had me, she also begot my twin sister Yukina. Well, the elders were non-too please when they heard of me, and demanded me to be thrown off the side of the cloud the city laid upon. My mom was devastated and cried two gems and gave one to my sister and the other to me. Her friend dropped me off the side, but before she did she told me if I had to, to come back and kill them all. Then she dropped me off the side and a band of thieves found me. Taught me about stealing and ways to stay alive. Then, they left me at the age of five because I became too strong, a class A demon to be exact. Then, you come in," Hiei told it with sadness and confidence mixed. It almost brought Sesana to tears. She reached her hand to his face. Then drew her hand back blushing. "I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me. That story is sadder than mine," Sesana said sort of embarrassed.  
  
Hiei only blushed back (Try to imagine it! Okay!).  
  
~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~  
  
To be continued.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Hiei or Yu Yu Hakusho.  
  
Okay, so what do you think about? Please let me know by reviewing. 


	3. Can we?

A white tiger with white wings and daring gold eyes came upon them. "Lady Sesana, how is your day and I see we have a guest," purred the white tiger as it flexed her wings. "My day is going fine. Our new guest," she gestures to Hiei, " Is an old friend. You will address him do Hiei or Lord Hiei," Sesana told the white tiger, "Hiei this is Rycloose (pronounce rie-clues). He's a guardian of mine my mother left behind when I'd fine this place," Sesana told Hiei. Hiei looked at the white tiger, "Pleasure to meet you Rycloose," was all Hiei said to the white tiger. "Pleasure to meet you Lord Hiei," the tiger said and if cats could grin, then she smiled a big toothy grin then turn and left them.  
  
"Hiei, you've gotten stronger, I don't sense it, I can see it. Wanna fight?," Sesana winks at him after she said it. "I couldn't fight you, and how can you see it?," Hiei looked a bit confused. "You mean you can't see spirit energy?," Sesana was confused. "Guess not," Hiei answered. She looked at him and then at his white bandana around his forehead. "There's something behind your bandana I can sense that but not see it. May I have a look?," Sesana's confusion turned into curiosity. "Sure," he said and Sesana got up and untied it and seen a third eye. "Cool a Jagan (third eye with mystical powers)! That is wicked awesome! But, what do you mean you can't fight me?" He puts the bandana back around his forehead  
  
"Well, you are a girl, and you can't defeat me if you tried," Hiei exclaimed rather calmly, but Sesana looked not so happy. "Please let's fight. Pretend I'm a man and not a lady," she nearly pouted. Hiei stood up and through off his black coat and white scarf, revealing a black tank top, jeans, black boots, a bandaged arm and a sheathed sword. "Okay lets do it your way. But, I hope you don't scream like a human girl," Hiei half teased.  
  
Sesana threw her purplish-black cloak on the ground, revealing a white tank top, black baggy pants, black boots, and a bandaged arm. Then, she grabs at the thin air and a black ribbon appears, and she ties her hair back in a loose ponytail. Then she reached into the air again and grabs a sword by its hilt. The sword looked heavy, and as if the blade was made of diamonds and the hilt was of pure silver. "Okay, now I'm ready," she gestures to him to make the first move.  
  
With his red eyes fixed on her, he dashes at her and when he was only a few feet away he unsheathed his sword to strike. At the beginning she was rather calm, and had her hands and sword behind her back, now at the last moment she blocked his sword with one lighting-swift movement. Not even Hiei saw her hand move until, it stopped with the sword blocking his sword. A loud clash was heard and the capacity of the shock of the sword clash threw Hiei off balance and Sesana an opening to attack him. The next thing he knew she had him on the ground. She was sitting on him and he couldn't get up.  
  
"Still doubt me being a good fighter cause I'm a girl," Sesana nearly laughed, as she saw the shocked Hiei. She got up off of him and helped him to his feet. "I didn't realize you improved that much," he said shaking his head.  
  
"Hiei, I.I want to fight in the Dark Tournament with you. Do you think you; your friends and me can enter this year. It's only a month or two away, I think," Sesana wanted to know.  
  
Hiei remember what happened last time he went, they all had nearly killed themselves. "I'll consult Koenma. I'll see if it's all right with him, and Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Kurama," was Hiei's answer, he turned to leave, but remembered couldn't get off. "Wait!," Sesana exclaimed and pressed a moon- key into his hand. This one wasn't blue like Sesana's, it was gray. "Come back to me with your answer," she said before she let him go. He didn't answer her, he just walked to the portal and left.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
To be continued.  
  
Okay. Okay. Tell me what you think.  
  
Kurama: Tell her what you think, or else.  
  
Sesana: Or else what you'll use that plant of yours.  
  
Kurama: Maybe.  
  
Sesana: That rose can be snapped in two. *Takes rose and snaps it in two. *  
  
Kurama: NOOO!!!! My rose!!  
  
Sesana: Oh shut up! 


	4. To the dark tournament

Sesana was putting her finishing touches on her painting. The painting was of Hiei blowing in the wind, or something like that. Rycloose seemed jealous of Hiei. She didn't blame Rycloose. Ever since she met Hiei again she couldn't get him out of her head. Hiei hadn't come back in about a week now. Finally a cold wind past and she heard footsteps. Not Rycloose's but, someone else's. "Hiei."she knew. She turned to meet the footsteps. "Hey Hiei," she couldn't think of anything else to say.  
  
"The answer is yes" "Huh?" "For the Dark tournament." "Oh, yeah thanks for asking."  
  
Hiei spotted the painting behind Sesana. Sesana blushed a little, and looked at her feet. Why was she so.flustered? Hiei looked at her, "Did you paint that?" "Yes.Yes I did," was all Sesana could muster to say. Hiei had caught interest in the painting and then turned to Sesana. "The tournament is a month from now," he reminded her.  
  
"May I see your sword," Sesana asked. "Sure," he Hiei unsheathed his sword and handed it to Sesana. She took it by the hilt and slashed the air with it twice, at lightning speed, and twirled the hilt around her fingers a couple of times careful not to cut herself with the blade. She then stopped and examined the blade, then, handed the sword back to Hiei. "That's a nice and light sword you have. Very useful indeed," she finally said. Hiei sheathed it back and Sesana looked at him with amusement, "You want to fight again? I won't even use a sword this time." Hiei found amusement in that, " Ha! I think you'll need it fool!" Sesana got Hiei into a headlock and gave him a noogie (a hard one at that). "You're still the same little punk you use to be Hiei! You still have to find it though," Sesana laughed, releasing Hiei. Hiei rubbed his head and smiled.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*ONE MONTH LATER*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sesana and Hiei were sleeping on the ground. Sesana had her back to him and Hiei had his arm around her comfortably. Sesana woke up and blushed. She jumped up startling Hiei. "Hey what happened?" Hiei asked. "You had your arms around me," she exclaimed. Now Hiei blushed, "Sorry I didn't know, I was sleeping." Then they just stared at each other and then Sesana gasped, "Oh we better get going. I'm sure the boat to the Dark Tournament won't wait for us." She helped Hiei up and rushed him out the portal and half way to the area where the boat would be until he stopped her. "The boat won't be there for another fifteen minutes," Hiei said, calmly and smoothly, "So we can slow down, it's a ten minute walk from here."  
  
"Well it's a ten second run from here," Sesana countered, with the smile of victory.  
  
"She always has to have the last word," Hiei thought, not really bothered by it. "I must protect her no matter what," Hiei thought more viciously and didn't know what to make of his thoughts. Sesana could of read Hiei's mind but decided to let it go.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Please review! I need some reviews! So please review.  
  
Yusuke: Yeah you don't see her begging everyday. 


	5. Boat Rush

Hiei and Sesana made it to the docks, where the boats were to set off in five minutes. Yes, they had walked against Sesana's will. Then a boy with black hair, tall, and wearing casual clothing, waved them over. Sesana just followed Hiei. After a few seconds she stood among three tall men. "Ah, you must be the fifth fighter," Kurama said. Sesana looked at him her eyes turning a watery blue and back to gray, making Kurama do a double take. " You must be Kurama the guy I gave the letter to give to Hiei. Thank you," she told Kurama. Kurama wasn't paying much attention for he sensed something about her, "Your welcome," Kurama managed to mutter. Sesana could tell Kurama was old and wise just by looking at his eyes. Eyes told a lot about a person.  
  
She turned to the one who had waved them over and said "I sense strong spirit in you. You must me Yusuke, captain of this team. Pleasure to meet you," then she turned to the last person, " You must be Kuwabara, the guy who likes Hiei's sister." Then she crossed her arms, closed her eyes and nodded her head; " I haven't lost my touch."  
  
Yusuke was getting agitated, " Okay lady, quit your psychic act and tell us your name," Yusuke had a serious tone in his voice. Sesana looked at him then gave a little laugh, "Honey that's not a psychic act, it's the art of reading eyes. Anyway, my name is Sesana," she gave a smile, and looked at the boats, "We better aboard, before they leave," she started to walk ahead, not looking to see if they were following. But, of course they were, they were men, and men liked to fight.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~One hours later*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Yusuke and Kuwabara leaned their back against the boat railing. Kurama looked at the water over the railing slightly bent over the railing, the wind blowing in his air. Hiei sat on top of the railing his mind elsewhere. Sesana sat indian style on the boat floor head bowed as if sleeping. That was until another demon walked up to her and said "You know this isn't a place for a woman." Sesana ignored the comic until the demon's giant hand picked her up to her feet and forced her to look at him.  
  
Hiei looked up afraid of what the demon might do to her. He went to jump off the railing, but Kurama stopped him. "Let's see if she handle this on her own," Kurama stated calmly as he watched. Sesana smacked the demon's hand of her, "Don't touch me you ugly oaf," she yelled at him then got a wicked smile. "Okay," she rolled up her sleeve over her shoulder, then patted her upper arm next to her shoulder. "You hit me as hard as you can, and I'll hit you as hard as I can," she remarked as the demon looked a bit amused. "I won't hold back," the demon said as he pulled back his fist and hit her in the arm making her take a step back. She raised an eyebrow. "Is that the best you can do?" She pulled her fist back and punched him with such force he was hurtled off the boat. " Wow, I didn't know he could fly!" she watched as the demon fell into the water. She sat back down and all the other demons left her alone the rest of the way there.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~One hour in a half later~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The Uremeshi team walked off the ship onto the island, where after a few paces forward they found a motel, as they walk in the room was filled with rich people and a man walks up to them, "We have been expecting you. Follow me this way, " the guy said as he turned on his toes and walked down the hall with the Uremeshi team following after. The man opened the door and made a gesture to show that it was their room until the end of the tournament. "Room service will bring coffee up here shortly," the man said before he left them.  
  
As they walked in the room was rather large, with green walls, and two dark green couches with a wooden table that was knee high. They sat down, with Kurama, Sesana, and Hiei sitting on the left couch and Kuwabara and Yusuke on the right couch. "The couches are more comfortable then the last time," Kuwabara retorted sarcastically, but no one was paying much attention. Room service came in with the coffee. Everyone started to drink, except for Sesana; she only stared at it. Kuwabara noticed it first, "Hey Sesana, is something wrong?" Kuwabara asked her. "It's nothing. Coffee makes people shaky. That's all. I'm going to get some fresh air," Sesana stood up and walked out of the room and outside.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Please review. Oh and I forgot to say in the last chapter, that I get these ideas from series of dreams I have. But, anyway please review.  
  
Disclaimer; I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho, or any of the characters. 


	6. Emotions

Author's note: Hey Natalie! I was going to do that type of plot before, that's sorta why I was rushing through plots, but the Kurama idea I might use, I was going to do something else with him, but I like your idea better. Thanks for Reviewing and helping out.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sesana looked up at the sky. The sun was behind the clouds. She hated herself. "Why'd it have to come to this," she thought to herself (I'll explain what she meant by that later). She hugged herself. "I never expected him to be here," she thought more tensely (Once again, I'll explain whom she is talking about later).  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hiei finished his coffee and stood up. "I'm going to get fresh air also," Hiei said as he made for the door. Kurama knew what Hiei was up to, but he didn't say anything.  
  
Hiei strode down the hall, and he passed a buffet table. He took a muffin and a cup filled with water. He went for the exit and walked down a path that had trees hunching over it. He came upon a clearing and saw Sesana, standing there. She looked lonesome and lost in thought. Hiei held the muffin and the cup in one hand and stretched his free arm over her shoulders. That startled Sesana. "Its just me," Hiei said. "Here I brought this for you," Hiei passed the muffin and cup to her and she took it gratefully and took a bite out of the muffin. When she finished it she took a few sips of the water to wash down the dry muffin. She could feel the cold water circulate through her body.  
  
"What were you thinking about?" Hiei asked her a little bit afterwards. "Its nothing," She said with a bit of sorrow in her voice. She turned her back to him. He walked up to her and surprised her by hugging her waist and kissing the curve of her neck near on her left side. She stamped on his foot to get him off. But some how it felt natural to her. "I don't like dumping pain and sorrow on other people," She said in a bit of a rush, hiding her blush. "Not even if the person wants to hear it?" Hiei asked as he sat on a near by bench in the clearing.  
  
Sesana sighed. She knew there was no way she could win this argument. She looked at the sky again. "You know that war I told you about?" she asked. Hiei nodded his head and answered, "Yes." "It's not over yet," she said looking at the ground. "But who else is left? There weren't any other survivors except you, right?" Hiei looked a bit confused. (This is the part where it explains the stuff) "Well, when I was able to get back to the moon, there was a sun demon waiting for me. He would have killed me if it wasn't for Rycloose," started Sesana. She was getting tense. "So he's here, at the tournament kill him and the war will end," Hiei said simply. "But, Hiei...The sun demon.was.my father," Sesana fought from crying. She hated crying. Crying only meant you had a soft spot. Finally, when she was certain she wasn't going to cry she sat next to Hiei. Hiei didn't know how to react. So he kept quiet showing no expression.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Meanwhile*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Is that Sesana and Hiei," Kuwabara asked gesturing Yusuke to the window. "It sure is," Yusuke said almost in a laugh. Kurama looked at the two, unsure of what they were talking about. So, he got up and walked behind them looking out the window. When he realized what they were looking at, he grabbed Kuwabara and Yusuke by the shirt and dragged them out of the window's path. "It's not polite to stare," Kurama informed them. They mumbled something and then looked at Kurama. "I'm going to check the tournament boards to see when we fight," Yusuke said as he a Kuwabara made for the door.  
  
Kurama ignoring his words about staring, he looked out the window at the two. "Anybody with a pair if eyes could tell they were in love. But could they tell," he thought to himself and then chuckled, "This was change in Hiei. He hasn't shown this much passion since he's saw his sister and even been with her in a reunion. But, that was the sad part. He could never tell Yukina that he was her brother." Kurama looked out the window Sesana had her arms wrapped around Hiei's neck. Kurama bit his bottom lip. "This was going to be fun," Kurama thought.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~BACK TO HIEI AND SESANA~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sesana couldn't resist putting her arms around Hiei. "What is this strange feeling take control of me?" Sesana thought to herself. She blushed and let go of his neck. Hiei was the first to talk saying, "Well if you kill your father, neither side will be extinct, right? You're half sun demon and half moon demon." Sesana shook her head and answered, "No. The elders put a curse on me when I was still in the womb, for me mother was never suppose to go with other demons. So if I were a girl I was to be moon demon and stay with them, but if I were to be boy then I was suppose to be sun demon and live with the sun demons. So I'm full moon demon."  
  
This time she put her arms around Hiei's neck and as he stiffened she put a teasing kiss on his nose. Then she got up off the bench and walked down the path sending him a telepathic message saying she'll see him again when the tournament starts. This time Hiei sent her one back saying that she might see him before hand. He didn't see it but she chuckled at the comment.  
  
Kurama of course was almost caught between a laugh and surprise. He never had seen anything like this since is one hundred-twenty-fifth year he lived and how old was he now? Four hundred unless he lost count already.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Okay thank you for all who reviewed. You don't know how much it means to me! I have fifty billion projects to do in my last month of school, and it's amazing to find time to do this. But thank you people SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO (sorry I fell asleep on my keyboard) much. Please keep reviewing.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or any of the characters. They belong to the person who created them who is Yoshihiro Togashi and the people who sponsors him. 


	7. Teaser

Author's note: Okay, Okay. I catch your drift. My story is going to fast. So, I'll try to slow it down. But, it's probably because I have a lot of schoolwork and stuff so I don't have much time to type.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sesana was making her way up to the hotel room, to sort out her emotions. She felt joy and sorrow. Confusion and knowing. "What's going on with me," she asks herself.  
  
Also upstairs Kurama hears Sesana coming. He quickly walks to the shadows next to the door. He hears the doorknob turn and then the click that it makes when it opens. Sesana walked to half way across the room when Kurama wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed the curve of her neck on the right side. But, Sesana did something more vicious than stepping on his foot. She elbowed him in the stomach and hit him in his face (let's just say it was hard enough to knock Kuwabara off his feet), all in one swift move.  
  
Kurama put one hand on his face and, one on his stomach. It hurt like hell. Before she turned around, she knew exactly who it was. "Kurama you flower boy! I knew you were watching Hiei and me! Then, you go pull a stunt like this! You're lucky I didn't hit your killing points. If I did than, we wouldn't be in the tournament," she wanted to scream, but instead rose her voice to a loud indoor voice.  
  
Kurama only laughed at her; the pain was almost gone. "Yeah, but how'd you know it was me hugging your waist and kissing the curve of your neck?," Kurama asked with surprise in his voice. Sesana had the are you serious look on her face and she answered, "Hiei arms wrapped around me lighter as if he's afraid to touch me" -she blushed and then went on- "His lips are almost a little harder than yours. But what is it to you to mess with people's love affairs," she finished almost to quickly.  
  
"Oh so you like him?," Kurama said with amusement in his voice. His eyes narrowed and his lips curved into a grin as they sat down on opposite coaches.  
  
"I never said that!" She protested, really wanting to say ' H*** YEAH OF COURSE I DO'.  
  
Kurama only shook his head and closed hi eyes still having that grin on his face, "Poor girl. She doesn't even know she's in love."  
  
Sesana was going to blow her top but somehow remained cool, "Kurama. Don't make start calling you Rose Bud or flower boy." Just then a knock came at the door a voice sand cheerfully through it saying, "Hello anyone in there?" When Kurama opened it, it was Botan, Keiko, Yukina, and Shizuru.  
  
"Yeah, but only me and Sesana," he smiled at them as he let them in. They came in with an armful of snacks and sodas. Sesana looked at them waiting for an introduction. Botan looked at Kurama and motioned her hand at Sesana saying, " Well, Kurama aren't you going to introduce us to her?" Kurama gave an 'I'm sorry' glance at the group of women and answered, " Forgive me. This is Sesana, Sesana this is Botan, Yukina, Keiko, and Shizuru." Kurama pointed each one out. Sesana gave a bow from the waist and said, "Pleasure to meet you."  
  
"Are you the fifth player on the Uremeshi team?" Shizuru asked Sesana. "Yes." Sesana wanted to know why she wanted to know. "Aren't you a little short?" Shizuru laughed. "So is Hiei," a scowl grew on Sesana's face. "Yes, Yes. But, he is a guy," Botan said backing up Shizuru. "Then pretend I am," Sesana put a hand behind her back and materialized a dagger. Kurama saw what she did he quickly stepped between them and said, "Now we shouldn't pick on her. She is a perfectly good fighter."  
  
Just then Yusuke and Kuwabara walked through the door. "Hey," Yusuke said when he saw Keiko Company. "Shizuru! What are you doing here?" Kuwabara asked annoyingly. "If you die I'd want to see it for myself," Shizuru answered with a smile. But, before Kuwabara could protest Yusuke said, "We have to go down to the arena in fifteen minute. Where's Hiei?" "Hiei isn't here at the moment," Kurama said, "Let's start to walk to the arena. I got a feeling we'll meet up with him when we're walking down there."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ok so review, I'm trying to slow the plot down.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho. 


	8. Match ends, match begins

//Telepathic message from Hiei to Sesana// --Telepathic message from Sesana to Hiei--  
  
The Urameshi team (and the group of girls) met up with Hiei as they walked through the forest's path. Hiei saw his sister and closed his eyes. "Would he ever be able to tell her that he was her brother? He hadn't proof though. He lost the tear gem," he thought to himself. He looked at Kuwabara and started to think, " What did Yukina see in the that big oaf." Finally, he looked ahead of him. They made their way to the upper section, above the stadium seats.  
  
There was still a fight going on. The last match of this fight and then they would be in the arena. He turned around he saw Sesana back up against the wall. She wasn't scared, he found out, but didn't want to be seen.  
  
//What's the matter?// The tone sounded fierce, but warm.  
  
--My father IS here-- She swallowed hard, then started to make her way back up to the railing next to Hiei.  
  
Hiei looked down once more looking harder at the two demons in the ring.  
  
One demon had straight red hair with a few gold streaks his hair was shoulder length, his skin was tan, and he was rather tall. His out fit was a shirt that was long in the front, and in the back, but on the sides it was shortened down to his waist, it was crimson with a golden outline. His pants were baggy and black. But his eyes were gold.  
  
The other demon he was fighting hand to hand combat with was a head shorter than him, blue skinned, with horns on his baldhead. He wore no shirt, only red jeans that seem to have been torn at the bottom, from the ankle up to his knee.  
  
//Which one is he?// he asked, already knowing the answer.  
  
--The one with red hair and gold eyes--She answered, wishing she didn't remember. If she didn't remember who her father was killing him would be easier.  
  
Finally the match ended with the sun demon punching the bald demon in his face, and you could hear a sickening snap of the neck. The referee, Koto, a female fox demon with shoulder length, bouncy, brown hair, and wearing jeans and a blue shirt, held up the sun demons arm and yelled into the mike "A brutal win by Hirosho Veran, and the Bancho team qualifies for their next round later today."  
  
Sesana didn't realize Hiei's hand was on her shoulder until Hirosho walked off the arena and Koto said, "Will the next two teams come into the ring."  
  
In a matter of a couple of minutes, they were in the ring facing their opponents; the girls sat in the seats in the stadium, with the other demons.  
  
"Will the leaders of the Urameshi team and the Sensha team please come forth and decided how the matches will be decided."  
  
Yusuke and a demon that looked human, with black hair and dangerous green eyes came forth. The demon with the black hair spoke, "I would like to have this as a two on two match. The first with three wins win." Yusuke closed his eyes, and a smile came across his face, as he shrugged and simply answered, "Okay, that's fine with me."  
  
Koto raised her microphone to her lips, "Then it is decided. It will be a two on two match and the first one to win three matches win." The audience yelled for blood. Hiei and Kurama would go first. Two demons from the other team came forth. Sesana sat on the ground cross- legged, watching with interest, while Yusuke and Kuwabara were arguing about something dumb.  
  
"READY, FIGHT" Koto yelled cheerfully.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I know kind of a cliff- hanger, but I need you to help me decide something. Should I have Kurama get jealous and want Sesana, too, or should I just leave it to just Sesana and Hiei. Well, it's up to me, but your comments will be nice to. So please review.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho. 


	9. Quick matches low class demons

The two forces jumped at each other. The demons from the Sensha team seemed to be lower class demons. The demons were about Kurama's height one was black and the other green. The black one had a horn on its forehead and had gray hair. The green one had two horns on its forehead and blue hair. "Where gonna tear you limb from limb," the black one said, with a grin on his face. "Don't be arrogant, Leni," the green one said. Leni went after Kurama. Kurama pulled out a rose and transformed it into his not so famous rose whip. Kurama killed knocked Leni of his feet and hit him the stomach.  
  
"Do you see this action it looks like the Sensha teammates need more skill," Koto said into her microphone.  
  
"Dang it, Froy! Come and help me!" Leni yelled at his friend, but Froy was having trouble with Hiei. Hiei was fast and Froy had trouble dodging him. Finally Hiei knocked Froy upside the head, knocking Froy unconscious.  
  
"Froy!" cried Leni, but Kurama knocked him hard enough now, to knock the wind out of Leni. Leni fell to the ground.  
  
"10.9.8.7.6.5.4.3.2.1. Kurama and Hiei win the match for the Urameshi team," Koto said, turning to the audience.  
  
"Hn. That was too easy," Hiei bragged as they walked off the arena.  
  
"Me and Urameshi are going next," Kuwabara said as he pushed Yusuke up on to the arena.  
  
"Kuwabara! Not everyone goes at your pace. Geez. I can walk you know." Yusuke complained.  
  
"GO YUSUKE," Keiko and Botan cheered. "GO LITTLE BROTHER!" yelled Shizuru. Yukina only smiled and said, "Go get them!"  
  
Kuwabara looked annoyed "Does she have to call me little?"  
  
Two other demons came up; Tye was human like with green eyes and brown hair; and Anaric was demon like with red skin and blue eyes. "FIGHT!" Koto said.  
  
Kuwabara and Yusuke sat there, a smug look on there face.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Koenma's area~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"What are they doing," Koenma asked, looking down at the arena from the special room he had, eating. He looked at Sesana. "Ogre who's that?" Koenma pointed at her.  
  
"Uh, sir I think that's their new teammate. " Ogre responded as he flipped a fish on the mini grill.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Sesana's area~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sesana was watching the fight; no one made a move yet. Hiei saw Kurama smile and asked, "Why are you smiling?" "Just thinking." Kurama responded. "About what?" "About you and Sesana," Kurama said. "Bah. Get a life." Hiei answered and continued, "What about us?" "How you like each other and don't know it," Kurama's grin widened. "Kurama, don't make me pull out your voice box. I never said such a thing," Hiei threatened.  
  
But Hiei was now thinking if Kurama was right. "D*** him," Hiei thought, looking at Sesana. Sesana could feel his gaze burn into her, but she tried to ignore it.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Arena~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Finally, Tye jumped at Yusuke and Yusuke punched him in the face. Kuwabara lunged at Anaric. Yusuke locked his fingers together and came down hard, on Tye's head. As Tye fell, he grabbed Yusuke by the leg and Yusuke fell. Kuwabara was having trouble with Anaric though. Anaric's fist came in contact with Kuwabara's stomach.  
  
"It looks like Yusuke is almost finished with Tye, but Kuwabara is having a bit of trouble with Anaric. This could be a close one, it makes me want to jump in joy," Koto yelled as Kuwabara got kicked in the arm. Yusuke jumped on Anaric pushing him to the ground. "Urameshi! I had him! Why'd you help!" Kuwabara yelled. "It really looked like you had him beat," Yusuke said sarcastically.  
  
"1.2.3.4.5.6." the Tye started to stir, ".7.8."the demon tried getting up, "9.10. Kuwabara and Yusuke win this match. The Urameshi team only needs to win one more to qualify for the next round." Koto said.  
  
Sesana stood up, "Who's pairing with me?" Hiei walked up to her, "I am." They walk into the arena.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Okay kind of a boring chapter. I haven' t realized that there was so many fanfics with Hiei falling in love with other women. Well, tell me what you think, and if you have AOL you can Aim me at Drexela2000 or email me at drexela2000@aol.com. OH and I had someone say in her review that Kurama kiss Sesana's shoulder because he wanted to see if she could tell the difference. Yes that is what I did for those of you who couldn't tell.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho. If I did I would have already ran off with Hiei. Also if I did I wouldn't have a disclaimer. 


	10. Surprising moment

Sesana jumps into the stadium, along with Hiei. The stadium smelt of old sweat and blood. The leader of the opposite team, Ryt and Leni come onto the stadium. They gave Sesana and Hiei a malicious grin. Then their spirit energy flared at least fifty times, that it seemed earlier. Either they were masking it before or. Sesana threw off her cloak and got into a stance, her sword in her sheath at her side. Hiei just looked at her and then back behind him at his teammates. Kurama, Yusuke, and Kuwabara seemed to be in awe at the how the opponents' energy shot up. Hiei wondered why the demons did use this much energy before and why they lost.  
  
The roar of the crowd became louder as the crowd kept repeating itself like a broken record, " BLOOD WE WANT TO SEE BLOOD! GOR! GOR! WE WANT TO SEE BLOOD AND GOR!!"  
  
Koto looked at the four fighters and raised the microphone after twitching her ears to the crowd, said, "FIGHT!"  
  
Ryt dashed at Sesana, Sesana jumped out of the way into the air. "Why did your team mask your energy and loose the first few fights?," she yelled at Ryt. Ryt stopped his attack to answer her saying, " I masked my energy, but when my teammates get beat up, they get stronger." Ryt flashed her a sly grin as her feet came in contact with the ground. She could here Koto giving a description of them in the arena. "Does Koto ever stop talking?" she thought to herself.  
  
She could hear Hiei struggling against Leni. Leni, indeed, get obviously stronger. Sesana drew her sword out of its sheath, thrusting at Ryt. Ryt parried to the right and drew a dagger, and cut her shoulder. She winced in pain but quickly recovered as she plunged the sword into Ryt's left shoulder and twisted it. You could here grinding of bone.  
  
"WOW FOLKS! Can you here that! As Sesana twisted the sword into Ryt's left shoulder, you could hear a grinding sound. Amazing! Hiei's seems to be struggling, as he crunches Leni's jaw with his fist," Koto said with unneeded enthusiasm. Sesana wished Koto would be quiet. As Ryt fell to the ground she pulled out her sword and stuck it back in her sheath. Ryt cried out in pain as he bled to death.  
  
Hiei was fighting hand to hand combat with Leni. Leni went to knee Hiei in the stomach and Hiei dodged, just like Leni wanted to. Leni quickly grabbed Hiei in a strangle hold, dagger at Hiei's throat. Sesana's heart leapt a beat.  
  
"Forfeit or he dies," Leni said as Hiei struggled to get himself out of the mess he was in.  
  
Sesana held back a scream and took every nerve, everything she had in her to say, "Do you think I care for him?"  
  
Everyone gasped, Kurama just stared, dumbfounded of what he heard, but it wasn't only him. Hiei felt his heart drop to his stomach, though he didn't show it.  
  
"Did you hear that?", Koto twitched her ears and tail, "She doesn't care what happens to her teammate."  
  
Koenma was racking his brain to see if she was telling the truth or lying. He could tell she was lying. But, did anyone else know?  
  
Leni gasped and shook in fear for her. Hiei understood what she was doing now, she confusing him, distracting him, so he could get free. At that moment Hiei freed himself and took Leni's dagger and stuck it into Leni's throat.  
  
"Sesana and Hiei win by deaths and the Urameshi team goes to the next round," Koto said cheerfully as if there was no death at all.  
  
Sesana gripped her shoulder and felt something wet, it was blood. She took a closer look at it. It had poison in it. She got of the stadium and her vision was starting to blur. Hiei looked at her, he could tell there was something wrong. Kurama wasn't sure what Sesana did, but he was positive that she was lying about not caring for Hiei.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
What will happen, to Sesana? Will the others know she is poisoned, before it's to late? If you review I may make the next chapter sooner.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho. 


	11. Soul saving moments

Author's note: I'm sorry I haven't updated. The last month of school pushed final exams and projects on us. SO I hope I pass. Okay now to the story.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yes.Sesana teammates asked about the gash in her arm; which now she wore her cloak to hide it. Sesana told them nothing. Soon, the team split up and Hiei was left with Sesana. He knew something was wrong.  
  
All of a sudden she passed out falling forward. Hiei caught her and arranged her in his arms. He pulled her cloak off and saw the silver poison bubble in her blood. He heard a voice to the side of him.  
  
"Come take Sesana over here"  
  
Hiei turned to see whom the voice was coming from. It was from a woman that stood at least 5 foot 7 inches. She wore a bluish green halter shirt and see through sleeves that went down to her wrists. Her pants went down to her ankles and seem to puff out more in the middle. Her shoes were simple slip on shoes that happen to be green. Her eyes were magenta and her hair an unearthly green.  
  
"How do you know her?" Hiei wasn't sure if he could to trust her.  
  
"There's no times for explanations, as you can see. Now follow me and I'll tell you everything you want to know later."  
  
She rushed through the trees in a run, hoping the poison didn't go too far into Sesana's system. For Hiei to keep up with the mysterious woman's pace was only a quick walk, and an effort to keep Sesana from falling out of his grip.  
  
Finally the woman stopped next to a river and long stone table. She pointed at the table. "Put her here." Hiei couldn't do anything but obey as he put her on the table. The mysterious woman poured a liquid over the wound and the silver poison started to gush out. Sesana gritted her teeth but she didn't arouse. The woman frowned.  
  
Hiei looked at her, "What happened, what's wrong?" Hiei wanted to know.  
  
"The poison is to far in her system, her soul is captured in a torment either she can over some with pain or can die painless." The woman paused then started again, "Unless someone enters her mind, soul and heart. But if they die with her they are dead and will be nothing."  
  
Hiei looked at the woman, then at Sesana, then back to the woman. "I will go. I will do what I have to do. Tell me what do I do."  
  
The woman looked surprised. She picked Sesana up and laid her on the ground. She placed her hands over Sesana's face and closed her eyes. She chanted something under her breath and then her ands started to glow. Then the glow spread over Sesana's body.  
  
"I'll watch over your bodies. Lay down next to her and take her hand. You will fall into a deep sleep. I wish I could warn you of the dangers ahead but I don't know what they are. So please be careful"  
  
Hiei did as he instructed. The world collasped from under him and reappeared in another strange place. He looked around. He saw Sesana's soul, but she wasn't in her normal clothing, she was in a long white gown. Vines wrapped around her soul's body hung at least 100 feet of the ground. She was struggling to get loose, but then stopped as she found it much more painless to die.  
  
Hiei saw he hadn't much time to get to her. He pulled out his sword and cut through all the vines and bushes she was at least 25 yards away from him. Finally, he got to her. He tried cutting the vine from her but it grew back faster than he could cut.  
  
"Dying is much easier for me. It wouldn't matter anyway. No one will miss me. No one even cares for me." Sesana said that with cold carelessness in her voice. It scared Hiei.  
  
"It does to matter. I know someone who does care for you. Your life is great." Hiei said hoping to change her mind.  
  
"How Jaganshi? Tell me. I would like to know." she cried.  
  
Hiei shook his head not believing what he was about to do. He leaned over and kissed her. She widened her eyes in surprise.  
  
"Now can you see who?" He said.  
  
Then he got caught in the vines too. 'At least he'll die with her now', he thought to himself  
  
To be continued.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho.  
  
Please Review. What'll happen next? I know, but you won't until next time. 


	12. Soul saving moments part two

Sesana's soul shook her head. "This wasn't suppose to happen. Hiei isn't supposed to be here. I can't allow him to die like this and be nothing," she kept thinking to herself. She was now struggling to get free of the vines. One at a time the vine snapped and she screamed because if the pain and the vines were making her bleed ever time one snapped. It was very painful. Hiei could only watch in amazement about her strength to do that.  
  
~*~*~*~*~MEAN WHILE WITH THE MYSTERIOUS WOMAN~*~*~*~*~  
  
She still had her hand hovering above the two bodies. Hiei's body was breathing easy and was warm. But Sesana's body was cold and was gasping for breath every three minutes. Then, all of a sudden a lightning bolt struck her hand as it came up from the two bodies. She winced in pain and forced herself to keep her hand over them. "What could be happening in there," she thought.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~BACK IN THE SOUL WORLD~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sesana finally snapped the last vine and she was bleeding. Hiei wanted it to be just bad dream. He didn't want to see her bleeding like this. Sesana grabbed at the vines on him and started to pull. Her hands started to bleed. Finally the vine snapped. Hiei looked at it. It was at least five inches thick around. Sesana took his hand and led him into the sky. Her eyes were sad. Then she vanished, and he looked around and then he woke up to his regular surroundings. He looked at the mysterious woman and than back down at Sesana. She was still sleeping. He took her up in his arms and held her close.  
  
"Why isn't she up yet," he snapped starting to get suspicious.  
  
"Her body needs to rest because of the poison and her soul has been stressed more than you," the woman answered. She seemed as calm and old as Kurama  
  
Hiei glared at her and looked at Sesana her face was resting under his chin. "Fine then who are you?" Hiei demanded without pity.  
  
"Okay, My name is Ariani. I am a forest demon." Ariani's eyes turned toward Sesana, "I am the Queen of thieves, and Sesana saved my life once. She was very young about five. You would of thought she lived at least one hundred years or so. I was wounded badly from a fight. She took me under her wing and nursed me back to health. I don't know how she knew, but princess Sesana is very wise and thoughtful. So I decided to help her in return."  
  
Hiei eyed Ariani, "Princess? What do you mean princess?"  
  
Ariani looked at him as if he was suppose to know, "Yes, Sesana is a princess. Her mother was a Queen But don't call her princess, she doesn't like being called princess."  
  
Sesana started to stir in Hiei's arms. She slowly opened her eyes. When she realized she was in his arms she quickly jumped out of his arms and blushed. Finally she realized Ariani was there.  
  
"Ariani is that you? How old are you now 296? 299?" Sesana exclaimed with enthusiasm.  
  
"I'm two hundred and ninety-eight," said boredly and unsurprised.  
  
Sesana tried to walk but fell to her knees. "I'm still waiting for you to forget your age." Sesana chimed in.  
  
Hiei helped Sesana to her feet and put one of her arms around his neck so she could use his support to walk. Sesana said goodbye to Ariani and left. To go back to the hotel room.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho.  
  
Please review its not that hard. Just press the pretty purple button. 


	13. Darn So Close

As Sesana and Hiei walked to the room, Sesana explained the thing where Hiei saved her soul. Hiei of course knew all this, but Sesana thought it was a dream. Finally they made it up the stairs of the Hotel and to the room. Sesana sat on the couch and Hiei sat next to her.  
  
"Um.Hiei." Sesana started she was blushing a bright red, "Uh.I.I think I'm in love with you." She turned her head away, not wanting to look at him now that she said it.  
  
Hiei was a little startled. He halved expected it. He got up and went to the side her face was turned and he sat on that side of her. He looked into her eyes. She seemed to be so far away when she was right there in front of them. Also the word, love, it sounded foreign and strange to both of them.  
  
He had kissed her before, and he felt as if he could do it again. Sesana looked at him as if she was a frightened rabbit. She understood that he loved her too. Their faces were drawing near...when the doorknob wiggled. They both jumped to the opposite side of the couch, panting lightly. They weren't sure from surprise, or something else.  
  
The door eased open and chattering could be heard as people piled in. The girls, Botan, Keiko, Shizuru, and Yukina had snacks in their arms, and Yusuke and Kuwabara were arguing over who was stronger and Kurama just stood there smiling at them still holding the doorknob. For some reason Sesana and Hiei got the uneasy feeling of Kurama stalling until before he opened the door.  
  
Sesana stood up and sat on the windowsill. Hiei didn't dare get up. He was afraid that Kurama or even BOTAN would pick on him if he went over to Sesana. Then there was a knock on the door. Keiko put the snacks down on the table and opened it. It was Koenma and ogre.  
  
"Come in," Keiko smiled and moved to the side to let them in.  
  
"Why thank you," Koenma answered her greeting.  
  
Koenma walked over to the Sesana.  
  
"So the moon demons aren't extinct yet, but you'll risk your life in this tournament," Koenma said.  
  
Sesana turned around to face Koenma and looked him in the eye. "Yeah and I'm not too impressed with your spirit detective and his helpers."  
  
Koenma raised an eyebrow. "Are you talking about in the tournament or on their job?"  
  
Sesana looked at him and cracked a smile. "On their jobs."  
  
Koenma started to scowl. "Why? I think I picked the perfect people to do the job."  
  
Sesana laughed. "It doesn't have one female and Botan doesn't count because she doesn't fight."  
  
Koenma looked like he was going to scream. "Women weren't meant to fight and I don't understand why you are."  
  
"WHY YOU LITTLE," Sesana balled her fist and was about to jump Koenma when ogre held her back for three seconds, then she got loose and tried again. Then Kurama and ogre were trying to hold her back. Finally, it took Kuwabara, Yusuke, Hiei, Kurama, ogre, and Shizuru, to pin her to the ground. When they were sure Sesana calmed down they let her stand. She walked to the door and opened it, but before she walked out she looked at Koenma and said, "I'm worth two of your men." Then she turned and walked out. Everyone stared at one another. Then Yusuke broke the silence, "Well we know she needs anger management." Hiei looked at the door. Should he follow her? He wasn't sure if he should yet. She looked as if she wanted to kill someone, and she wasn't the person to wait.  
  
Koenma looked around, "That wasn't funny, and she shouldn't have said anything."  
  
Hiei smiled and crossed his arms, "She always has to have the last word.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho.  
  
Keiko: Here Hiei, have some sugar candies.  
  
Hiei: What are they?  
  
Keiko: These things try one.  
  
* Hiei tries one and decides that he likes it and eats the whole bag and Kurama walks in *  
  
Kurama: KEIKO YOU DIDN'T GIVE HIM THE SUGAR CANDIES DID YOU?  
  
Keiko: Yes, why what's wrong.  
  
Kurama: OH NO WORLD DESTRUCTION!!  
  
Hiei: *sugar high * OFF WITH YOUR HEAD!! OFF WITH YOUR HEAD!! *Swings his sword *  
  
Please review.before Hiei destroys the world. 


	14. Another angry moment

Sesana stuffed her hands in her new cloak pocket. She had bought a new, that was the same one as her old except brighter. She dulled it out by dragging it in the dirt for a few minutes. She hated bright things. As she walked she saw a blue haired demon that looked human (you may know him as ShiShi Wakamaru), surrounded by fan girls. "Ugh," she said to herself and looked away. She was probably the only girl who wasn't in that group around him. He caught sight of her and walked over to her, the fan girls gone quiet and looked at her jealousy in their angry eyes. He pulled Sesana close to him, kind of like one part of the Tango. "Hello, Young miss, my name is ShiShi Wakamaru, I saw you fight. I say a pretty girl like you shouldn't fight." -----------------------------Meanwhile----------------------------------  
  
Hiei decided he should go look for Sesana and finds himself facing a crowd of angry girls. He looks to the right of them and sees ShiShi holding Sesana. He felt anger rise in himself. He balled his fist, but jealousy froze him stiff. Just at the moment he saw Sesana raise a fist.  
  
-------------------Back to Sesana---------------------------------------  
  
Sesana was getting angry. She hated men like him. Sure he may have the looks, but he was very stupid. She balled her hand and pulled her arm back and threw her body weight into a fluid like punch. ShiShi took a few steps back holding his nose, which of course was bleeding. She grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and went to give him another punch, and then someone grabbed her arm.  
  
"You should stop, he's not use to girls like you ignoring him," A cute Irish accent (I'm sorry but I love Irish accents) said to her. She looked over her shoulder. He had red hair and big elf ears.  
  
"I'm Jin," he said. His ears wiggled a little.  
  
Sesana could hear ShiShi's fan girls yelling and screaming, asking Sesana to stop and put ShiShi down. Sesana looked a Jin and then looked at ShiShi, she let ShiShi go with a brutal shove and turned to face Jin.  
  
"Thanks Jin, but I don't need your help on making my decisions," she said coldly and walked away. She saw Hiei but wasn't sure if she could talk to him. 'My heart is making a fool of me,' she thought to herself. Hiei walked up to her, but he was unsure of what to say.  
  
Finally after walking with her for five minutes he said, "It wasn't right of Koenma to say that to you."  
  
"So you're going to apologize for him? I don't accept apologies, and I give no apologies. What's done is done and cannot be changed," she answered giving him a side-glance.  
  
Hiei shook his head, he knew it was part of her honor code, and to him, she was the first and only girl and now only royalty who had one.  
  
"Ariani told me you were a princess," Hiei continued not sure if he should of said that.  
  
"Ariani told you?! She has gone and ticked me off now." She said balling her fists.  
  
"Why do you soil yourself in blood instead of living in a castle and sipping tea," Hiei joked.  
  
Sesana gave him a cold stare, not liking his joke. "First of all the castle I use to live in is destroyed because of the war. Also I hate being a princess."  
  
Hiei grinned, "Why do you hate being princess?"  
  
Sesana thought for a moment and said "Because they have to wear ball room dances, and live in luxury and become snobs, and do nothing on their own. They have the prince or their servants do all the work. They also never spar. I will never be like that," she said sharply. Actually, the more she thought about she was like a tiger or a viper than a princess.  
  
Hiei gave a laugh. He thought her remark was funny. Sesana looked at him, and grinned.  
  
"You thought that was funny?" Sesana laughed herself after rethinking of what she just said.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho.  
  
Okay I want to thank all of you who reviewed and gave me ideas.  
  
Oh and Midnightdream51 hear are some names I thought of for you: Misentoryoku (I made it up and it means not yet battle strength. I thought this suited you character because you said she loves to avoid fights, but she was very powerful.) Or maybe Gajin Yujo (Gajin means outsider and I use it as a title like Miss or Mr. and Yujo means sympathy or emotion.) Mirai (I thought sounded pretty and it means that which has not come)  
  
Anyway please review I love to here from you and love to talk if you want to AIM me you can AIM me at drexela2000 


	15. Tight rope act

They weren't paying much attention where they were going when they found themselves in the woods. Sesana materialized a thin cord that was thinner then thread. Before Hiei could Hiei ask what she was going to do with it, she tied it on the tops of two trees; that were on either side of a 50-foot waterfall. Beneath the waterfall were sharp rocks that could cut through skin.  
  
Hiei looked at Sesana and raised a questioning eyebrow. Sesana grinned, "Have you ever heard of the humans doing trampeeze acts?" Hiei eyes widened in surprised. He tried looking at the cord again but now it seemed invisible. Surely no one can walk that. But, before he could protest she was already on one side of the cord and walking it. As Hiei watched he thought she looked like a cat.  
  
She was half way across when one little lights appeared in the distance. At least they looked like a light. Then the cord was cut and Sesana was falling. But it looked more then falling as she grabbed what seemed to be the light and held one hand out as she hit the sharp rocks. You could here a puncture in her hand as she exhorted force on her hand and flipped onto land. She sat on her heels, to shaken to stand up. She ignored her bleeding hand and in the other hand the thing she grabbed didn't glow anymore. Hiei could tell it was a dagger with a note attached to it. Hiei sat next to her and looked at her hand.  
  
"You cut your hand on the sharp rocks." he said, putting a comforting hand around her. She wasn't use to comfort.  
  
"I'll be fine," she said as she detached the note from the dagger and opened it. After she read it, she dropped it and covered her face with her hands, smearing blood on her face. She was trying to hold back tears. She had done so long ago when she found herself alone in the woods after her mother threw her out the portal during the war. She just buried the pain inside.  
  
Hiei picked up the paper she dropped and read it. It said, "Sesana we fight in the ring in ten minutes. I'll have pleasure tearing up you and anyone that goes against me. I had pleasure leading the army against the moon demons, and slaughtering your mother." Though it wasn't signed, he knew it was from her father. Finally, Sesana stood up and washed the blood off her face and hands. Hiei watched as the blood flowed down the stream. Sesana materialized a piece of bandage. She tried wrapping her hand, but ended up having Hiei doing it for her.  
  
"I could of did it myself," she told him, wishing he didn't help her. She didn't want help. Her father always helped her mother, at least that is what Rycloose always told her. Rycloose told her never fall in love too. But that feeling was mush harder to overcome.  
  
Hiei looked into her eyes. She looked far away again. He wished he could tap into her mind like she could do with others. He never noticed it before but her eye color was very rare. At least he thought so, because he never saw that eye color before except on her.  
  
"Stop thinking about the letter," he was guessing at her thoughts, "I'll defeat him."  
  
Sesana's eyes widened in terror. "No Jaganshi, you mustn't fight him. He is too much for you to handle."  
  
Hiei held her closer to him. He didn't want to hear her remarks right now he just wanted to make her feel better. She tore from his grip, and picked up the dagger and threw it in the water along with the note. She ignored the pain in her hand as she clenched it in a fist. She hugged herself.  
  
"Why won't you let me help?" Hiei wanted to know.  
  
"Because.Because.I don't know." She disappeared from sight. Hiei looked around but there was no trace of her. He'll have to see her in the arena area in ten minutes.  
  
'Damn,' he thought to himself.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho.  
  
Please Review.  
  
I was talking to my brothers and he said Hiei is the best fighter and he should be the leader and not Yusuke.  
  
My response: Hell yeah!! (sorry for my langauge) 


	16. Ten minutes later

Ten minutes later the two teams, the Uremeshi team and the Bancho team met in the center of the arena. All the demons sat around them yelling and cheering, wanting to see more action and blood. Koto raised her microphone to her lips and yelled, "We have the two teams, Bancho and Uremeshi. Will the leaders walk up and discuss the rules for the matches."  
  
Hirosho glanced at his daughter and gave a wicked grin. He had an uneasy twinkle in his eyes. Sesana stood her ground and watched as Hirosho and Yusuke walked up to each other in front of Koto. "The fighter on each side will continue fighting until they don't want to fight anymore. And the first with three wins, moves on," Hirosho said as his teammates gave a little cheer to this.  
  
"Fine, but make your cheery buddies stop being yes men. It's creepy," Yusuke said looking behind Hirosho at the rest of the Bancho team.  
  
"Then it's agreed. Will the first fighter on each team come forth," Koto exclaimed, gesturing for the others to get off the arena and the first fighters to come forth. Kurama came forward to fight and a demon with gremlin like features, including gray skin, green hair to the top of his ears, and weird black eyes. His close were simple cut off jeans that went to his knees and a regular shirt, with combat boots. He looked hysterical to the eyes. "It will be Incabus against Kurama. Fight!" Koto said with too much excitement.  
  
Incabus went for a head on attack at Kurama. Kurama stepped to the side as Incabus went passed him, and dropped something at Kurama's feet. By time Kurama could see what it was it exploded and sent Kurama hurling out of the ring, but not that serious of injuries. He could hear Koto tell about it to the seeing audience. Kurama got back in the ring on Koto's fourth count and flipped his hair revealing his infamous rosewhip. Incabus laughed, and did a sloppy punch at Kurama. Kurama heard Hirosho yell at Incabus saying, "I told you not to drink all that wine!"  
  
'So that's it,' Kurama thought, 'He's drunk. Lucky me.' Kurama wrapped the rosewhip around Incabus's throat.  
  
"Nice move too bad I can do this," Incabus said as he disappeared and reappeared behind Kurama before the tip of his rosewhip could hit the ground. Incabus elbowed Kurama in the back. Kurama whipped around slightly dazed and slashed Incabus down the middle with his rosewhip. Wait a minute. He slashed an illusion. He noticed now he was surrounded by illusions. Koto was saying something again into the microphone. Kurama stood still and listened intently, hoping he could sense this Incabus's spirit energy. He could distinguish it by looking for the highest one in the ring. 'There,' he thought as he twirled around and came down on the other demon hard. The other demon wasn't dead but knocked out. Koto counted ten seconds and declared Kurama the winner.  
  
Kurama waited for the next challenger, when Yusuke yelled at Kurama that he wanted to fight. So Kurama got of the arena and let Yusuke be the next challenger. Then a demon with big elf ears; human characteristics blue eyes, green hair, and wore baggy pants, slip on shoes and a black shirt.  
  
"The fight will be between Sucabus and Yusuke. Fight!" Koto jumped back a few feet as the fighters went at each other. Sucabus formed a little energy balls in his hand and threw them at Yusuke. To Yusuke the energy balls seemed invisible. So Yusuke was getting injured left and right. But soon enough Yusuke was dazed and Sucabus went in for the kill. But when Sucabus thought he had Yusuke in the corner Yusuke shot of his Spirit gun and the demon went out of the ring and into the stadiums. Koto counted ten seconds and Yusuke was the winner.  
  
Yusuke gave a sheepish grin and went off the stadium. Hirosho was starting to get ticked at his teammates for losing and walked on as an opponent. Sesana meant to go and fight him now. But before she could get up there Hiei was up there.  
  
"HIEI GET BACK HERE!!! IT'S MY FIGHT!!!!!" she yelled but Hiei didn't seem to listen. 'He doesn't know what he's capable of.' She thought to herself, 'Damn you'  
  
"It's Hirosho against Hiei. Fight!" Koto yelled into the microphone.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or the characters on it.  
  
Will Sesana fight her father or will Hiei beat him? It's all in the next chapter. Please Review.  
  
I've been getting good reviews, and I'm thankful for that because I hope to become a good writer one-day. Not famous because I don't want fans sticking pens up my nose for autographs (No offense to anyone). Oh and have you ever noticed, when Hiei is fighting some one really strong he loses or takes off his shirt somehow? How can or does he do it? Also, does Kurama pull that rose of his out of his hair?  
  
Mysteries.Of the unexplained. 


	17. Hirosho's matches

Sesana collapsed to her knees. 'Father is to kill him,' a panicking thought came to her mind.  
  
Hirosho had Hiei blocking. You could hear sword against sword. Hirosho finally got Hiei trapped in a corner. Hirosho let go of his sword and fired spirit energy at Hiei from his palms. Hiei was flaming a goldish-orange color and Hiei could smell his skin burn. Hirosho grinned, "I know you were there when I gave her the note. Why didn't you heed it?"  
  
Hiei shook his head as the flames wore off. His shirt was burnt to a crisp. Quickly he pulled of his bandana revealing his Jagan eye. He started to flare with black spirit energy.  
  
"NO HIEI! IT WON'T WORK ONLY ONE TECHNIQUE CAN FINISH HIM!" Sesana yelled, but again Hiei ignored her. "DRAGON OF THE DARKNESS FLAME," Hiei yelled pointing his right arm at Hirosho and the black dragon came out at the speed of light or even faster. Smoke rose up off the ground, and the dragon hit the one of the sides of the stadium. As the smoke cleared Hiei sneered in anger. Hirosho still stood but now missing an arm. Actually he was regenerating his arm. Once his arm was there again he glared at Hiei.  
  
Hiei was drained and barely had spirit energy to spare. Hirosho clasped his hands together and slowly took them apart. Hiei felt something wrap around him like a boa constrictor. Hirosho faced his palms together and slowly pushed inward. Hiei was screaming in pain as his arms pinned to his side. Hirosho was slowly killing him. He was squeezing the life out of Hiei. "Does it hurt? Do you feel pain?" Hirosho asked. Hiei didn't answer. Hirosho pushed his hands a little closer together and Hiei screamed more. He was starting to cough up a little blood.  
  
"STOP IT! I BEG YOU.stop it please," Sesana pleaded her father.  
  
"Anxious to die already?" Hirosho said as he gave Sesana a grin that showed too much tooth. Hirosho slowly eased the technique on Hiei, until Hiei finally fell on the ground. Hirosho walked over to him and gave him a light kick. "Start your count but I doubt he'll get back up."  
  
Koto started to count "1.2.3.4.5.6" Hiei started to stir.  
  
'Stay down,' Sesana thought to herself.  
  
".7.8.9.10.Hirosho is the winner," Koto said.  
  
Sesana raced up on to the stadium, "Hiei.Hiei are you alive?" It was a stupid question, but he respond to it as he opened his eyes half way and gave a weak grin. Sesana wanted to smack him for acting foolishly. She hurriedly carried him off the stage where Kurama and Yusuke helped Hiei and took him from her. She turned to the stadium, glaring at her father. She walked up onto the stadium.  
  
"You might want to tie your pretty hair back. I don't want too much blood on it after I use your head as a trophy," Hirosho said without a care. Sesana stood her ground again.  
  
"Hirosho against Sesana. Fight!" Koto said always with a lot of excitement.  
  
Hirosho drew his sword and Sesana dodged to the left and went to kick him, but with the other hand he drew a dagger and cut her leg open. She was now injured and her father only a bruise. She dare not show pain for pain showed weakness. Quickly she whipped her sword out to meet his as he came in for another attack. She was thinking as quickly as she can as she can block on her toes. Thinking while she fought was harder than she thought. She needed to distract him in order to do the technique  
  
Finally she collapsed on her injured leg. Faking pain was easy, when you were already in some. She sorta looked like she was kneeling to Hirosho she hated that. Her sword lay at her side and she faced the ground, her hair swept across her face as sweat ran down her neck. As expected Hirosho was going to bring his sword down on her head. She could hear the blade coming at her inching a little at a time.  
  
To be continued.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or any of the characters on it.  
  
Does Sesana die at her father's sword? Or will her father make her head into a trophy? Find out next chapter.  
  
And of course I ask of you to review. Me like reviews. 


	18. Death

Hirosho grinned. This was easier than he thought. He was gonna kill her quickly with a lot of pain.  
  
Hiei passed out after Sesana had picked him up. Yusuke and Kuwabara were being idiots again; not paying attention to the fight at all. Kurama wasn't worried at all.  
  
But the only death Sesana had in mine was her father's death. She had to time what she was going to do just right. Soon the sword was several inches above her head. 'Another second,' she thought. Soon the image of the sword gleamed in her head. Then with quick movement she sandwiched the sword between her hands, stopping the attack. Before Hirosho had to time to react to Sesana's move, she broke the sword in two and used the broken blade that was sandwiched hands and stabbed it into his throat. That was going to buy her time, for now.  
  
Quickly she jumped a twenty feet into the air. She looked down seeing her father struggle to get the blade out of his throat. She put her hands together as if she were in prayer and pulled them apart creating a false image of the moon that was larger than her. She flared with a brilliance of black and silver spirit energy. Her eyes glowed with an aura as she put her arms out away from her side.  
  
"BEWARE OF THE MOON, COUNTERFEIT OF THE SUN," she yelled down at her father. She crossed her arms above her head, and cried out, as if in a war cry. All her spirit energy was concentrated into one attack. As her father took the blade from his throat he looked up and saw the attack. He hadn't time to move as it hit him. Sesana fell on her hands and let the rest of her body weight fall on her knees. She felt dizzy and couldn't see. She was blind, or at least temporarily blind. She had expected the side affects of the technique to come that quickly. The referee walked over to the body. She followed the sound of Koto's footsteps until she ran into her father's limp body. She materialized a dagger and cut open her arm and let the blood fall on the body. Finally the referee counted to ten and declared the Uremeshi team their victory. Sesana felt dizzy and felt she couldn't stay on her feet, so she fell on her knees.  
  
Kurama had instructed Yusuke to take Hiei back to the room. Kuwabara helped Yusuke. Kurama went up to Sesana and waved a hand in front of her face.  
  
"I'm temporarily blind not stupid," she responded and Kurama quickly drew his hand back.  
  
"How do you know its me?" Kurama wanted to know.  
  
"You small like roses. I think I'm gonna permanently give you the nickname Rosebud," she wrinkled her nose. When she stood on her feet again, dizziness over came her also. Kurama helped her to the room. But instead of sitting down she went over to Hiei, who was lying on his back on the couch, still unconscious.  
  
Kurama checked Hiei's pulse. Kurama shook his head "His pulse is slowing down."  
  
Though Sesana couldn't see, it was like she knew all the points of direction. She could tell who was coming in and out and where someone was, if she wanted to. But right now she was worried about Hiei. "Damn you father. I hate you. Every time I care for someone you end up killing them," she yelled at herself. Unwanted tears formed in her eyes again. She put a hand on Hiei's cheek. It was cold. She redirected her hand over his Jagan. She tried using her healing powers but since she didn't have any spirit energy left, she could tap into that power.  
  
Kurama slipped a hand on her shoulder to comfort her, "I'm sorry." Was all he could say. He wasn't sure if Hiei was going to live or not. Sesana slapped his hand off her shoulder. She didn't want comfort; she wanted Hiei to live.  
  
"Hiei.Hiei if you die.I'll.I'll.Oh gawd I sound like a child," She was sobbing now. All those tears she held back were now flowing. She felt sick and in pain. "Hiei please live."  
  
Soon Yusuke and Kuwabara and the rest of them were looking over her, at Hiei.  
  
'Hiei you best live for her sake,' Kurama thought.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho.  
  
I thank those of you who'd reviewed, and yes I know I suck at fighting scenes. I don't know how to make them anymore interesting. V_V *goes into a corner and sobs * So please don't kill me. And yes I know Hiei wouldn't give up that easily in a fight (I tape all the episodes he's been in). But hey he tried getting up didn't Hiei? Heh. Heh. V_V I know. But, he's not suppose to smile when he happy, but he does anyway. Heh. Heh. V_V I know that too. Anywho, Press the pretty purple button to review. 


	19. Needed Tears

Shinuna in Japanese means don't die, -kun in Japanese is a title given to boys or men that are close to you.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Shinuna, Hiei-kun," Sesana cried not leaving Hiei's side.  
  
Yusuke walked over to Kurama, "What are the chances of him living?"  
  
Kurama shook his head, "It's a slim chance." Kurama looked over at Sesana who sat on the edge of the couch at Hiei's side, crying. He wondered how long she held back those tears.  
  
Yusuke went over to Sesana to cheer her up. He was sad too but he wasn't going to let this ruin his good mood. "Hey Sesana.uh.crying isn't going to bring him back if he dies." POW!! He got slapped in his face for saying that.  
  
"I think I know that." Sesana responded after she hit Yusuke. Yusuke looked down at Hiei's chest, and he saw where her tears had hit. He looked at her face again. Her tears were glowing a light blue. He jumped back a bit. "Kur.Kurama, are tears suppose to glow?" Yusuke stuttered in amazement.  
  
Sesana already had her attention turned back to Hiei. "Hiei.get up.Hiei.I can't just sit here and watch you die DAMMIT GET UP!!" Now she was yelling and holding back her need to punch him.  
  
"Do what Yusuke?" Kurama asked, a little confused.  
  
"Glow!!" Yusuke said, a little scared now.  
  
Kuwabara walked up to Yusuke and shook him, "Uremeshi are you dumb? Tears don't glow! I think you need to get your eyes checked or something."  
  
Yusuke pushed Kuwabara and pointed at the mourning Sesana, "Go look for yourself, moron!"  
  
Kurama and Kuwabara went over to Sesana and Hiei. True enough her tears were glowing. Sesana could feel two people gazing into her and she felt uneasy. She held up a fist as another blue tear rolled down her cheek. "Quit staring at me fools!"  
  
Kuwabara jumped back some and looked at Kurama, "Are you sure she's blind?"  
  
Kurama glanced at her tears again and once more and looked away in thought. Then Sesana jumped, as Hiei felt warm and not as cold as he was before. And he twitched a little. His chest heaved easily with more breath now. Sesana looked down at Hiei in disbelief, " I thought he was supposed to be dying."  
  
'Of course,' Kurama thought. "Sesana did you know your tears can heal?"  
  
"WHAT? Of course not I have never cried till now, and never knew it's potentials," Sesana wiped a tear off her cheek. She laughed, he wasn't going to die after all!! She hugged Hiei who still laid flat on his back. Hiei blinked three times before his eyes focused on the ceiling. He sat up and pulled Sesana off of him. He wiped another fallen tear off her face, "Why were you crying?"  
  
Sesana looked at him as if he were crazy, "You idiot you were going to die!" then she narrowed her eyes at him, "and if you do that again I'll slit your throat in the middle of it."  
  
Hiei gave a laugh and hugged her. He never wanted to feel that far away from her again. Kurama casted a nervous glance at Botan, who gave an ear to ear grin. She might pick on them about their relationship or something. And messing with them was like messing with Bonnie and Clyde.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho.  
  
I hope you people know who Bonnie and Clyde are. If you don't they were a famous couple, because they were bandits and were lean mean fighting machines. Also I like all your reviews, and don't worry, I don't stop typing up a story when I'm in the middle of it. 


	20. Nonresistant kiss

Sesana was sitting next to Hiei, her hands in her lap. Her vision now blurry, but not really blind anymore. She was being irritated by her teammates as they asked her questions. I guess the stress was over about Hiei.  
  
"Sesana what technique did you use when you were fighting Hirosho?" Kurama asked first.  
  
"Its called Moon Rays. It's when you can't kill someone physically so you concentrate all your spirit energy in one attack, and you force out his or her spirit. But to seal the attack you must drop your own blood on the opponent."  
  
Yusuke looked excited and asked her " Can you teach me that technique it sounds useful in a fight for people like Hirosho."  
  
Sesana shook her head; she had a sheepish grin on her face when Hiei grabbed her hand and held on to it, "No Yusuke, I can't. It comes naturally to moon demons like me, but it can't be taught. Besides the side effect is temporary blindness. In fact, I should be in my demon form, to heighten my senses more."  
  
Botan eyed Hiei and Sesana's hands, and gave another ear to ear smile and decided ask an off topic question, " Sesana how'd you meet Hiei?"  
  
Sesana blushed and looked at Hiei then back to Botan, "We met when we were eight. I jumped him in a forest, and we got into a fistfight. I would of won if." Gives Hiei a side ways glance and he grinned, ".Rycloose didn't distract me." She looked back at Botan, "Anyway I hung out with him for a while, then left on my separate path to get stronger. Even joined a puny human thief and assassin guild. Then I recently met back up with him."  
  
This wasn't the 'romantic' answer Botan was expecting. She looked outside; it was getting dark. "Well, I'm heading back to my room, " Botan walked to the door and waved a hand as a gesture of good bye.  
  
"We better go, too," Keiko said as she got up and left followed by Shizuru and Yukina. Finally, the room was full of boys and one girl. Kuwabara pulled out a deck of playing cards, "Anyone up to a game of old maid?"  
  
Kurama nodded and Yusuke responded with a "You're on." Hiei and Sesana rolled their eyes at the thought of it and went to the window. They smiled at each other. When Hiei was sure the other three were raveled in their game of 'Old maid', he pulled Sesana closer to him and pecked her cheek. She smiled at first but then Hiei pulled her into a long kiss. At first she hesitated and blushed but then she kissed back. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and he wrapped his arms around her waist. When they pulled apart, Sesana looked at him with partially, "Jaganshi, there are other beings in the room."  
  
"I know but I couldn't resist any longer," he explained, and pulled her into another long kiss. They didn't realize Kurama knew what they were doing. Kurama smirked and Yusuke looked at him. "YOU HAVE THE OLD MAID DON'T YOU KURAMA!" Yusuke yelled in response to Kurama's smile.  
  
"NO I DO UREMESHI! UH.whoops," Kuwabara said being an idiot again.  
  
"Kuwabara your as dumb as your act," Yusuke laughed. Kuwabara growled and said, "SHUT UP LET"S GET BACK TO THE GAME"  
  
Hiei's hand slid off her waist and started to fiddle with her belt that held her sword. Sesana hadn't realized he was trying to get it undone till later when it was undone. She pulled away from his lips and took her hands and grabbed Hiei's hands gently. "Hiei." she said her voice not angry, but sort of full of mischief.  
  
He chuckled and answered, "What?"  
  
"We should be alone to do that." She grinned, some more of her eye sight regaining.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or it's characters.  
  
Okay.I'm glad to here in your reviews that you're enjoying this. I also heard that Kurama keeps seeds in his hair. To me that's kind of scary. Anyway I'm debating whether I should a S3X seen in here, between Sesana and Hiei. So I need to here from you in one a review right after you read this chapter, if you want me to put in one of those scenes or not. So please, please, please review and let me know. 


	21. Must I say more?

Hiei made an annoyed face that made him look a little like a cat. Sesana laughed it was kind of funny. Soon everyone went to bed. Hiei pretended to fall asleep and Sesana woke up at one o'clock in the morning. She walked up to the window and opened it she climbed on top of the ledge, but then she heard light footsteps behind her. She ignored them as a little smile crept across her face. She was going to play a little game of hard to get, but not to hard. She jumped out the window and landed with a soft thud. She walked into the forest, and out of sight.  
  
Hiei grinned as he looked out the window. Slowly he closed the windows and walked down the stairs and out the doors. Making this fun he looked around in the forest without a rush. When he passed the tree Sesana was in he heard her jump out of it. Quickly he hid himself in the shadows. Now confused, Sesana walked past him without knowing it. Hiei grinned and snuck up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.  
  
"Hiei?" Sesana questioned already knowing that it was him.  
  
"Yes." Hiei replied and kissed her neck.  
  
"You found me." She said jokingly. Hiei laughed once and swept her off her feet, and carried her to a cave. He put her down in the entrance and walked inside, with her following after. He started a few sticks on fire and stuck them in the niches in the cave wall.  
  
Then he drew her closer, and they kissed again and at the same time were taking each other's clothes off. They spread their cloaks on the ground. That's when Hiei noticed a large burn scar on her back, in the shape off a move, along with a few ancient writings. 'I'll ask her about it later,' he thought as they started to kiss again. Hiei slowly lowered her down on the cloaks. He moved his lips down from hers to her neck and shoulders. She had a weird feeling in her groins. He worked his way down to that area of her body.  
  
He separated her legs and slid himself into her. She felt like a putty when he did that. A low rumbling erupted in her throat and it came out as a pleasurable moan. Hiei grinned as he came out of her and back in. She arched her hips and gave another moan. She started to pant and sweat. Hiei pulled himself out and laid next to her. 'What am I doing?' he thought to himself. Then he felt Sesana put a hand on his cock and pumped it. Hiei threw his head back in pleasure. 'Oh gawd,' they both thought at the same time.  
  
Sesana took her hands of him. They weren't too bad for virgins at least. Well they weren't virgins anymore.  
  
Hiei pulled Sesana closer to him. Sesana relaxed into his hold.  
  
"That mark on your back." he started as he nuzzled the tip of her ear.  
  
"You noticed it." Sesana said her voice neutral and she turned on her other side to face him. She looked at him then shut her eyes and put her head on his chest. "That is a memory I wish not to remember along with that war."  
  
Hiei stroked her hair. It was silk and smooth to his touch. "Why what happened?"  
  
Sesana kept her eyes closed and shivered. "I was ten and this mess of demons thought I was becoming a threat in Ma Kai. So eight of them ganged up on me and put me to sleep, with something I don't remember how. Then I woke up lying face down on a table, I then realized my hands and feet were chained down. My hair was braided and pushed over my shoulder. The demons told me it was going to hurt a lot. Then they tore my shirt all the way up my back and ran a cold cloth down it. I tried to get free. But then a heard a mechanical sound and the hiss and smell of burnt flesh. Yes I did scream out and they only laughed and took their time. When they were done they put me back to sleep again and dropped me off in the wilderness again. But my back still burned. So now I can't use my powers full potentials," she grimaced.  
  
Hiei knew how she felt. When he had the Jagan put in it hurt a lot. But at least he had a choice.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho  
  
If you want to criticize me about this chapter I understand because I though it was boring. *sobs * 


	22. Bordom prevails

You know Hiei doesn't look like the same dangerous demon in the ring when he's asleep.  
  
Sesana woke up, facing Hiei, in his embrace. It was hard to move and she wanted to get up. She pressed herself against him and kissed him. Hiei slowly opened his eyes and let go of her and sat up. Sesana stood up and grabbed her clothes and put them back on. She walked out of the cave and looked at the sky. The clouds were beautiful against sky.  
  
She stretched and her joints popped in protest. Hiei walked up behind her fully clothed also. As they made their way back to the room, the heard a groan come from behind the door. When they opened the door, Yusuke had a letter in his hand and he must of read it aloud because everyone looked grim.  
  
"What happened?" Sesana wanted to know.  
  
Kurama looked up at Hiei and Sesana, "I guess they were starting matches earlier then usual and we missed our match. So we're out of the tournament."  
  
"How do we get back to Ma Kai.uh.or the human world." Kuwabara asked.  
  
"We can't leave till the tournament is over, which is this afternoon. So tomorrow morning we leave on boat." Hiei said sounding reasonable.  
  
"It makes sense I guess," Yusuke answered.  
  
Everyone sits on either of the couches and sighs. They had nothing to do for a whole day. Sesana looked on the table and it had some coffee and onigiri (rice balls), and nikuman (steamed bun). She picked up a nikuman and bit into it. It was soft and hot. Hiei looked at her and sipped some coffee. Kurama went to grab for an onigiri but realized Yusuke and Kuwabara ate them all before he could get to one. Kuwabara sighed and took his cup of coffee instead.  
  
The birds outside were singing and then a tree fell over with a loud crash. Everyone went to the window to see what the cause was. It was some idiot water demon throwing demented akudama (evil ball). Sesana materialized a rock and threw it at the water demon's head. The rock hit the demon's head and Yusuke laughed "Direct hit, Sesana."  
  
Unfortunately the water demon didn't think it was funny and threw the akudama at the window. Sesana caught it and soon realized it was burning her hand. She quickly threw it back and now the water demon was laughing at her. She shook her hand and blew on it. It was hot, and there was a circular burn mark on her hand. She was angry and everyone in that room took a step back.or a couple steps back.  
  
She climbed up on the window and growled. The water demon shrank back a bit.  
  
"Come fight me you low life." She growled. She knew it was her fault he threw the akudama at her but being bored wasn't exactly an easy task to carry out.  
  
"No I think I'll pass.." The demon slowly backed up, then turned around and high tailed out of her sight.  
  
She looked at her hand again. It had cooled off a little and was a little red. She materialized a bandaged and went to the sink and dampened it. Then, wrapped it around her hand. It would take a while to heal. She didn't feel like crying. When she came out she sat back down.  
  
Yusuke laughed, "You scared him of like he was a frightened puppy."  
  
----------------------------Later-------------------------------  
  
It was near afternoon and the clouds were starting to turn gray and heavy with rain. They have been watching fights all morning and the winner was some group called the 'Ryuu group'.  
  
"I bet we would have been the winners if we got to that match on time." Hiei protested.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or it's characters.  
  
I'm sorry it took so long but on Cartoon Network they're having The New Teen Titans and my dad has been pushing the original The New Teen Titans on me and has every comic on them. So I have to read them all.*groans * So updating may be slow. 


	23. Talkative boat ride home

So Kurama got everyone up when the sun had rose upon the horizon. Well actually he had a little help getting Yusuke help but other than that he got everyone up. Soon after breakfast the team met up with Botan, Yukina, Keiko, Shizuru, Koenma, and ogre, and piled onto the boat. There weren't many demons on the boat, for some of the teams were complete enialated and the demons in the audience were killed just watching the whole thing.  
  
Soon when the boat was loaded they sailed off and Sesana was sitting on the railing half asleep and leaning forward. Hiei pushed Kurama to the side. He needed to talk to him. Kurama smiled a little and asked, "What is it Hiei?"  
  
Hiei took a deep breath and looked nervous but not as much as he felt nervous. "I.I want Sesana to marry me." Kurama was astonished and almost fell forward. He knew Hiei liked her but not THIS much.  
  
"What do you want me to do about it?" Kurama said after regaining back the ability to talk.  
  
"I'm not quite sure how to ask her." Hiei looked away from Kurama and at the water.  
  
Kurama thought for a minute then gave another grin. "I have an idea, but everyone has to be in it, or at least almost everyone."  
  
Hiei looked at Kurama as if he was crazy; "You do mean the detective, and the fool."  
  
Kurama shook his head, "No I mean the girls too. The setting of the plan is to create a party and invite everyone, so it'll be less obvious."  
  
"But then everyone will know," Hiei protested no liking this plan already.  
  
"We can always tell them now. They'd have to fine out sooner or later." Kurama suggested, "It would add more to the plan."  
  
Hiei sighed he hadn't a choice and he knew Kurama was right.  
  
"Fine, Kurama, but if they say something about it, I might have to tear out their throat." Hiei said calmly. Kurama slowly called everyone except Sesana over. It didn't matter anyway because Sesana was asleep. Kurama told them all and Yusuke was the first to make a comment.  
  
"Hiei? Love? Man when Kurama said you were a puzzle he really meant, " Yusuke laughed.  
  
"I never knew the shrimp could even think about it," Kuwabara responded afterwards.  
  
"No make this harder on me?" Hiei warned his hand near the hilt of the sword.  
  
"Okay, Okay, no need to get pushy," Yusuke said waving his hands in front of himself as if he meant no offense.  
  
"I think it's sweet," Botan sounded bubbly as she said it.  
  
"So Kurama we're going to throw a party and have Hiei propose there. Well what should the party be for?" Shizuru said taking the cigarette out of her mouth.  
  
"Well.uh.it can be for just a gathering I guess," Kurama said not quite sure.  
  
"Well how should I propose?" Hiei said feeling uncomfortable again.  
  
"We can tell her to pass that charm she wears around her wrist around. We can switch the charm with the ring as someone distracts. When she goes to put the charm back on. You tell her to look at it, and she'll see it and then you propose," Kurama said as if it was so simple.  
  
"KURAMA! YOU'RE A GENIOUS!!" Botan said excitedly.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho  
  
Yes the reason why I knocked them out of the tournament was because I suck at fighting scenes. *sobs* Anyway, there should be a couple of chapters left, for the proposal and the wedding. 


	24. Getting prepared

The boat hit shore and everyone walked out and Yusuke kept giving Sesana a side way glance, the shaking his head a smiling. Sesana didn't understand why but she just shrugged it off. "Hey I have an idea let's party at mine and little brother's house," Shizuru said casually winking at Hiei. Hiei gave a why me face, and looked away.  
  
"What's a party?" Sesana asked confused. Everyone fell over and Sesana looked at them, "Was it something I said?" They got back up and Kuwabara said, "You never had any friends did you?"  
  
Sesana smiled, "Nope not really."  
  
"A party is where a group of friends gather together to eat and have fun," Kurama explained to her.  
  
"So we're going to eat and have fun at Shizuru and the idiot's house," Sesana answered crossing her arms behind her back, "Why not? I have nothing better to do."  
  
"Okay meet at my house in two hours. We have to prepare," Shizuru said sticking another lighted cigarette in her mouth and pushing Kuwabara in the direction of their house.  
  
Sesana was about to leave with Hiei but was pushed in another direction by Botan, Keiko, and Yukina. She sighed and started to walk with these giggling girls. She wished she knew what they were giggling about. Or maybe she didn't want to know. Then she was pushed into a store full of clothes. They all were suppose to get party dresses, but Sesana didn't want to wear one. Especially since it was human clothes.  
  
"But why don't you want that beautiful black dress," Botan asked pointing at a dress that would look good on Sesana.  
  
"Dresses aren't my style and you can't fight in them," Sesana protested.  
  
"You aren't suppose to fight at parties and you're the only girl who thinks dresses aren't your style," Botan said crossing her arms.  
  
"She worse than Yusuke when it comes to shopping," Keiko laughed. Yukina just shook her head and smiled as she picked out a light blue dress she liked.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Meanwhile ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yusuke and Kurama had taken Hiei to a ring shop. "Do you have any idea what jewel she likes," Yusuke asked looking at all the precious stones in the glass cases.  
  
"Hn, when we were smaller she always bragged about how wonderful tourmaline jewels were and how she loved to steal them," Hiei remembered, thinking how long ago that was. Then the store clerk came up to them. "Can I help you?"  
  
Kurama smiled and answered, "Yes we need to find some rings for women that has a tourmaline jewel in them."  
  
"Right this way sirs," the clerk gestured them to follow him.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ At the Kuwabara Residence ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"I can't believe the shrimp fell in love," Kuwabara laughed. Making his sister look at him. They were putting up decorations and their cat was playing with a catnip ball.  
  
"I can't believe you fell in love with his sister," Shizuru said calmly setting up some instruments.  
  
"What's it to you?" Kuwabara said looking over his shoulder, "Why are you putting up instruments?"  
  
"Maybe your friends will want to play music," Shizuru taking a puff out of her cigarette.  
  
"Hey good idea!" Kuwabara sat at the drums and start playing them, "I'm starting to like this already."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho.  
  
Okay I want to say thanks to all of you reviewing and Sami-Kittie I was thinking about doing that idea at the wedding and since you want me to I will do that so that confirms that idea. 


	25. Party Proposal

Everyone met back at the Shizuru and Kuwabara's house.  
  
Shizuru was in a blue blouse and blue caprice, and Kuwabara wore a long green shirt with dark blue jeans.  
  
Keiko, Yukina, and Botan were in party dresses and managed to get Sesana into human clothes, which were gray jeans and a black tank top, with black combat boots. Keiko also managed to get Sesana to get her hair braided (please don't ask how, because I'm not sure myself).  
  
Sesana looked around the room. The only time she been inside a house was to steal or assassinate. She sat down on a stool, and saw Kuwabara messing around with his cat and Shizuru putting finishing touches on the decorations. The boys weren't there yet and she was wondering why because time felt like it was dragging by when Botan and Keiko were looking for clothes. 'What was the big deal about clothes, anyway? If it fits you, then get it,' Sesana thought to herself. For some reason she had an uneasy feeling, you know the one you get when you're not really scared but you're not sure what's going to happen, and she was starting to become suspicious.  
  
Two minutes later the door opened and Yusuke came in. The boys were new outfits also. Hiei wore black jeans and a white tank top, black shoes, with his regular infamous white bandana. Kurama was wearing a red shirt, black stretchy pants and blue shoes. Yusuke wore an indigo shirt, with dark blue jeans and black shoes.  
  
There was food on the table, from Hawaiian punch to chips. Shizuru put on some music and Keiko dragged Yusuke out to dance with her. Then Yukina wanted to dance and brought Kuwabara out to dance. Sesana laughed and watched. She wasn't use to human customs. Kurama smiled as he joined into the dancing.  
  
Soon, everyone was at the instruments. Botan went to the piano, Yusuke got the microphone, Kuwabara got the drums, and Kurama got the white guitar. Yukina pleaded Hiei to take the red guitar, so Hiei did. Not really sure how to use an instrument, Hiei put the strap over his shoulder and held it and started to pluck at the strings. When he got used to it he looked up at the rest of the group. Botan started with the piano, and then everyone joined, making things up as they go. Yusuke was making up words to an imaginary song in his head. The strange thing was, they sounded good.  
  
Shizuru had put the strobe lights on and was cheering them on. Sesana watched a cheery look on her face. She was sort of having fun. When they were done they sat and relaxed on the couch eating bonbons (just kidding they weren't eating bonbons they were eating ice cream). Everyone was crowded around Sesana.  
  
"Sesana pass your moon charm around, I'm sure everyone would like to see it," Kurama told Sesana. Sesana wasn't sure why she should pass it around, she had forgotten she was wearing it but what the heck. She took it off her wrist and handed it to Kurama who passed it to Yusuke and so forth. Sesana couldn't tell whom it was passed to next because Yusuke had distracted her.  
  
"What's the charm for?" Yusuke asked, trying to think up more questions.  
  
"It's used to get from here to Ma Kai's moon," She explained wondering how the charm had gotten into conversation.  
  
"What's it made off?" Yusuke knew that his questions sucked but its better to look like he was interested.  
  
"It's made of an ancient mixture of metals and is enclosed with spells," Sesana replied, soon she got the ring but she hadn't noticed that it was a ring when she slipped what she thought was the charm back on her wrist. But afterwards, Hiei told her to look at her 'charm'. She looked at the ring and when she looked back up, surprised, Hiei was kneeling in front of her.  
  
"Sesana.will you.marry me?" Hiei stumbled through the sentence. It was a simple, but hard to ask question. He was nervous and had already gone numb with fear.  
  
Sesana sat there dumbfounded. She was at a loss for words. She quickly got off the couch and wrapped her arms around him. "Yes," she said. Hiei wrapped his arms around her and grinned. They hadn't noticed everyone else.  
  
Yusuke had his back turned to Hiei and Sesana, with an 'Oh Geez' look on his face. Keiko went over to Yusuke and said, "I think it's cute, and I know you think it too."  
  
"Mushy love stuff isn't my thing," Yusuke replied, waving good bye to everyone and taking his leave, with Keiko chasing after him.  
  
It was a minute before Sesana and Hiei realized they were in front of everyone. Kurama grinned at them, he never seen Hiei this happy before.  
  
"I think you scared Yusuke and Keiko off," Kuwabara laughed at them.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Disclaimer: I do no town Yu Yu Hakusho  
  
Okay so the wedding should be in the next chapter. Oh and I got the idea for the so called 'pretend band' in this chapter from a picture that showed the Yu Yu Hakusho people playing instruments. But one I found disturbing was Hiei and Kurama dancing. O_O 


	26. Beginning

It was the next morning when Sesana found that she was by herself in the forest, when she awoke. Hiei had been in the branch above her. She sighed and closed her eyes again. Only moments later she was awaken by Botan's voice.  
  
"Come on! Get up it's a very important day." Botan said cheerfully.  
  
For demons, weddings weren't as important as surviving or thievery skills. Sesana noticed that for humans it must be different, and she didn't want to know why. Sesana rolled over and ignored Botan when she heard another familiar voice.  
  
"Afraid to be treated like a PRINCESS," it was Ariani's voice, Sesana wanted to kill her right off the bat  
  
"What do you want Ariani?" Sesana said sleepily. A leaf fell on her head.  
  
"You weren't going to invite, little, ol' me to the wedding?" Ariani put her hands on her hips, with a grin.  
  
"Nope.wait a minute, how do you know about the wedding?" Sesana jumped out of the tree in front of Ariani, not even noticing Botan.  
  
"I have the wind carry messages to me," she laughed. Sesana had forgotten Ariani's power to hear news over the wind.  
  
"Well leave me alone I'm not interested in anything you have to say," Sesana was about to leave when Ariani had said something interesting.  
  
"Sesana you HAVE to wear a dress to the wedding. It was on your mother's Will. It says if you ever got married she wanted you to where her silk dress." Ariani sounded proud of herself.  
  
"How'd you get her Will and her dress is probably destroyed." Sesana argued with suspicion.  
  
"Come on give me some credit. Since I was a thief I found a secret passage under the Prayer room." This did not make Sesana happy at all.  
  
"YOU WENT INTO THE PRAYER ROOM!!! I TOOK YOU TO THE LAST REMAINS OF MY HOME TO HEAL YOU NOT FOR THIEVERY, AND ON TOP OF THAT YOU DISRESPECTED THE MOST HOLY PLACE LEFT STILL STANDING!!!" Sesana bursted out loud. At demon weddings all you had to where was something nice not a wedding dress or Tuxedo. But now Sesana had to where a dress. Sesana sighed. She was mad but Ariani and some stupid dress wasn't going to spoil her mood. For now anyway.  
  
"Well, lets get going and get ready for the wedding tonight." Botan jumped in before another argument could start.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* At the wedding ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The wedding was in a broken down mansion. On the inside, it was decorate white with streamers and a food table. There was ten pews and only a few were used. Yusuke was in the front, wearing dress clothes with an 'O Jeez I can't believe this is happening' on his face. Keiko was in a pink dress and next to Yusuke smiling ear to ear, she hadn't been to a wedding before. Yukina may not know it was her brother getting married, but she was still proud of him. She was in a light blue dress, by Kuwabara in the pew across from Yusuke and Keiko. Shizuru was next to Botan and Ariani behind Kuwabara. Shizuru was wearing dress clothes, while Botan and Ariani were wearing Kimonos. Kurama was behind Yusuke. He was wearing, a silk shirt and pants, with a rose on it.  
  
Soon what could be assumed to be the priest came in and stepped into the font of the room. Yusuke had asked Kurama about the bridesmaid, and such other things like that. Kurama had to explain to him that demon weddings were much different and didn't have such things.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho  
  
Okay sorry it took so long. I just got back from camp. I thank those who reviewed (even KATEA) and those who stood up for me after they read KATEA's reviews. Anyway I think a reviewer wanted me to read a story on the screen name Blood Rain I think it was. It doesn't show up on search. So if you want to send me a link to you user profile that shows all your stories I would be able to pick one. 


	27. Surprising end

"Will the couple walk down the isle?" The priest demon answered. Hiei and Sesana hesitated at first then walked forth to the front.  
  
"Kurama made me wear this disgusting outfit," Hiei whispered to Sesana on the way down.  
  
"My mother made me where this," Sesana said glad that she wasn't the only one who didn't like the outfits. Hiei raised a questioning eyebrow. "I'll explain later," Sesana promised.  
  
"These two Hiei and Sesana, shall be married in the of Ma Kai and if there is anyone against it may they speak forth now or forever who'll their peace, against the argument."  
  
Then like it was right on que, the windows and doors were sealed and some type of gas came through the busted vents.  
  
"Kurama please tell me this is part of the wedding," Yusuke said, knowing it really wasn't.  
  
"I'm afraid not," Kurama replied a little dizzy.  
  
In a mater of minutes the group, was sound asleep. Some were lying across the pews and rug. Then, the door busted open and several demons in gas masks charged in. But the leader, as you could clearly tell, was somewhat of a cat demon, who had black hair, with black cat ears with silver tufts, and a black tail that swished delicately behind him. The rest was human feature and you could tell he was rich and powerful from the scarlet and purple silk and velvet, robes he was wearing.  
  
"I want you to take Princess Sesana with us, that's all we need for now." He demanded his henchmen his voice muffled behind the mask. The henchman slung the sleeping Sesana over his shoulder and followed his master out along with the rest of the group. When they got out they took off their masks, but gave Sesana an extra dose of the gas.  
  
They traveled for at an hour or two, before they got to this mountain. The cat demon pressed a hidden button, and a mechanical door opened in the side. They walked down several corridors before they got to something some people would call a dungeon. Chains that held the wrists were hung off the ceiling and was enchanted with spells and incantations to not use any spirit energy, or other magic. It was so dark, that you had to have a torch to even see your hand in front of your face. The air was dry enough to make your nose bleed.  
  
"Chain her over there against the wall. When she arouses I'll be sure to pay her a visit." The cat demon said maliciously.  
  
"Yes master Krist," the henchmen leaned her against the wall and fixed the chains on her wrists. When they were done, she just sort of hung there, and the chains were already putting imprints on her wrists.  
  
"Good work," Krist purred as he walked out his men following behind him. The dungeon gate swung close behind him.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Meanwhile.~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Everyone was awakening from the gas.  
  
"I'm getting paid extra for this," the priest complained and walked out. Hiei looked around, but saw Sesana was no where to be found.  
  
"Sesana's missing," he announced, a grim feeling swirled in him.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho.  
  
I was asked by a reviewer a few chapters back what kind of wedding will it be American or Japanese. I don't think it will be either type, since its for demons. Now I don't care if demons don't get married, well in fan fiction one they do. 


	28. Damsel in distress?

Sesana awoke feeling dizzy. Her arms hurt and she starting to wonder if she was blind. The first question she asked herself, is "why am I here?" She tried to move her arms toward her side by realized that she was chained when she heard the rattling of the chains.  
  
Then she heard someone outside the dungeon say, "I think she's awake. I heard rattling in there."  
  
"Then go get the torches."  
  
"They're right here"  
  
Then there was silence and then a slow creek of stone rubbing together. Then she saw light being hung on the walls. No the torches were being put in niches in the walls. Then Krist walked up to her.  
  
"My dear Sesana, I think you know who I am," Krist said smiling revealing his tiger like canines.  
  
"Yeah you're Krist. You were one of the Princes of Ma Kai. What do you want?" Sesana said annoyingly. She knew him because he wanted her land, which was the moon, so he said he loved her. She could tell quickly what he wanted back then. But, she couldn't give him the land. When she had returned she had buried all that was dead, with her bare hands, and promised to restore the land someday.  
  
"If it's my kingdom you want, you aren't getting it." Sesana said coldly. She wasn't going to give up sacred land.  
  
Krist laughed is tail swinging madly behind him. "No, no, I want you. You do know its illegal for demons to get married right?"  
  
"Yeah. So. What do you care if I get married."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Meanwhile~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Well Yusuke, I guess you know your next mission," Botan said dusting herself off.  
  
"Yeah, Yeah. I have to go save a damsel in distress," Yusuke mocked.  
  
"I wouldn't say that to Sesana's face," Shizuru told Yusuke, "She might have to kick your ass."  
  
"Yeah, I got that part," Yusuke nods, "So how do we find her?"  
  
"Why don't you use you're Spirit detective item compass" Botan asked.  
  
"It broke remember and besides we don't know who the person is, so we wouldn't be able to use it." Yusuke reasoned.  
  
"Oh right," Botan replied looking like she was really thinking.  
  
Hiei looked near the door entrance and seen a torn piece of velvet-silk cloth. He walked up to it and took it off the door. "Can't you take this back to Koenma and have him find out where this came from, or better yet who it belongs too?"  
  
Hiei handed it to Botan, and Botan looked at the cloth, then at Hiei, and nodded, "I'll see what I can do, but we can't work miracles." Botan left as she materialized her oar, and rode off.  
  
Hiei sighed, he hoped he could find her before it was too late.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*In the dungeon~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Why don't you come and sit with me at dinner and we'll disguss matters," Krist said with a grin showing too much tooth.  
  
"I'd rather starve to death, " She replied her gray eyes glared at him.  
  
"Have it your way," Krist said. He turned his back to her and walked away. His henchmen took the torches back out and put out the fire, and walked out as well, closing the door behind them. They left her in complete darkness.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any parts or rights to Yu Yu Hakusho, including characters, settings, and or plots that may be related to the show.  
  
Okay I thank everyone for reviewing, and I hope Katea wasn't lying, but I'll forgive her anyway. 


	29. Force fed with Info

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ in the hall~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Krist was feeling annoyed. Sesana had eaten for a whole day now. She wasn't lying about starving to death. He ordered his henchmen to mash up some food, and bring a tube and funnel with them as well. He'll have to force her to eat.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~in the dungeon~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sesana was hungry and tired. Sleep doesn't come easy when you hurt all over and can't sit down. Yesterday night Krist had told her, she can either be his mate or his slave. She refused to be either. All she could do was wait to see what the will happen to her. She hated that.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Meanwhile~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hiei was in the forest, worrying about Sesana. It wasn't like him to worry, but it wasn't like him to fall in love either. He stopped pacing and jumped into the tree. He had gotten little sleep with the nightmares he had been having. Or he thought they were nightmares. It had Sesana in chains, and some cat demon threatening her. They were visions of what were happening. Soon Botan snuck up on him.  
  
"Ningen Kai to Hiei. Come in Hiei."  
  
Hiei snapped back to reality and glared at Botan. "Did you and Koenma figure out where the cloth came from?"  
  
"Of course, it came from the Famous Makain fabric store called Fabulous and Precious (Okay I made it up but work with me here ^_^ ' ). We asked the owner and he said the only person who can afford most of the fabrics is Krist. So in conclusion Krist must have Sesana." Botan nodded proud of herself.  
  
"I'm surprised you used your brain that much," Hiei smirked his arms crossed.  
  
"That wasn't very nice," Botan argued, "Well the others are meeting at Yusuke's house. We best hurry"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~In the dungeon~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sesana heard rustling at the door, then it opened and the torches were hung. Krist walked over to her.  
  
"Now, Now, Sesana. I don't want to have to force you to eat," Krist was close to her his arms on either side of her, and his lips inches from hers. But he could only brush his lips against hers before she kneed him in the gut. He stepped back away from her, hunched over.  
  
"I see we'll have to do something with your legs also," was his snide remark.  
  
"This tiger's in her cage. Treat her well or she'll kill you," Sesana hissed.  
  
Krist was angry. He was so angry he couldn't feel his legs (sorry I had to put that ). As he walked out he told his henchmen to force-feed her. She struggled but they pushed the middle of her cheek, forcing her to open her mouth. They shoved the tube down her throat. The tube seemed too wide to her throat. They put the funnel on the end and poured down the mashed food. Then they took the tube out and walked out, taking the torches with them. Sesana felt sick and felt as if her arms and legs doubled.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Over at Yusuke's house~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kurama, Yusuke, Kuwbara and Hiei leave and go back to Makai and follow Botan to the mountain Krist is hiding at.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Haksuho.  
  
Sorry I haven't updated. It was my Birthday and we went to Georgia, to go to the Weird Al concert at Wild Adventures. Then when I came back my brothers and Parents were on ^_^ Oh and there might be a fight scene coming up, and you guys (girls) know I suck at fight scenes. Oh and in case you haven't noticed I changed my pen name. 


	30. Off with his head

"I hate nature walks," Yusuke mumbled.  
  
"Urameshi, quit saying that," Kuwabara yelled, annoyed. Yusuke glared at him and asked, "Kuwabara, does your face hurt?" Kuwabara shook his head, "No. " "Because it's killing me!" Yusuke laughed. "I'm going to get you Urameshi!" Kuwabara grabbed Yusuke by his shirt.  
  
"Stop fighting," Kurama told them sounding like their mother.  
  
~*~*~*~an hour and a half later~*~*~*~  
  
"We're here!" Botan said.  
  
The spirit detectives finally reached the mountain, and opened the passageway. Krist and his henchmen stepped in front of them.  
  
"I wish for you not to go any further," Krist said his voice angry, "Its rude of you to just run into my home like that."  
  
"It was rude of you to steal Sesana away," Hiei answered with anger.  
  
"If that's the way you must have it then." he snapped his fingers and his henchmen seem to appear out of no where. They were big and strong, but seemed to be stupid, maybe even mindless. "Attack them," Krist ordered the henchmen, before running away, like the coward he was.  
  
Kurama formed his rosewhip and slashed a few monsters and jumping over one before it got him, "Hiei go get Krist. We'll handle this fight."  
  
Hiei nodded getting a glance of Botan defending herself with her metal baseball bat. He raced down the corridors looking for any sign of Krist. He saw some movement in the shadows. He quickly pounced on it and saw that it was Krist. Krist let out tiger like roar. It didn't sound fake, like it does on movies but it sounded real.  
  
"Where is she!" Hiei yelled in his face grabbing the collar of Krist's robes.  
  
"I will not tell you," Krist refused trying vigorously to get the fuming Hiei off of him. Hiei pulled out his sword and went to stab him in the throat, but Krist pulled out his dagger and evaded the murder attempt. "Wrong answer!" Hiei balled his fist and punched him. Krist finally rolled over making Hiei fall off of him. He took a swipe at Hiei, who easily dodged. "So I've been keeping her in the dungeon for a while, what are you going to do about?" Krist mocked him. "I'll kill you, and get her back." Hiei said with ease. Krist took a step back, "You can't kill me I'm rich and powerful.." "But you lack in fighting skill," Hiei said charging at him and how true it was. Hiei easily pierced through Krist's chest and between the ribs, the sword went right through Krist's heart. "Pathetic." Hiei mumbled sheathing his sword back and grabbing the keys to Sesana's chains.  
  
Kurama, Yusuke, Kuwabara and Botan found Hiei and met up with him. "It was fifty against four it wasn't fair on the henchmen's' behalf," Yusuke joked about the fight they were just in. "Oh my." Botan gasped as she saw Krist's bloody corpse.  
  
"Come on Sesana isn't far she's in the dungeon." Everyone nodded at Hiei and followed him as he led the way in a rush  
  
He swung the door open grabbing and lighting a torch that was by the door. When he saw Sesana she was unconscious. He told Kuwabara to hold the torch, and he quickly unlocked her chains, and she fell, limply, into his arms. He rearranged her in his arms so that he could carry her. "What did they do to you?" He asked her not expecting an answer. Then they left the treacherous place.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho.  
  
Okay nothing much to say. I've had a dream with Hiei in it. ^_^' Oh and I know there are several of you who want me to make the chapters longer, but unfortunately I can't for some odd reason, believe me I try and try but I can't get it long -_- forgive me. 


	31. Waking up with a dream of meaning

The moonlight shone bright through the windows of Kurama's guestroom. Sesana lay on the bed asleep, in a terrible dream or.what it really is.a memory she long wanted to forget.  
  
Hiei was sitting, slouched in a chair next to her, half asleep, he could tell this dream was terrible. But he tried to wake her earlier, but Kurama told him to just let her sleep it out. Sesana then bolted up right breathing heavily, which slowed to a normal breath. Hiei sat up right in his chair, and looked at her.  
  
Sesana felt an uneasy gaze and looked at Hiei, "Now what I do?"  
  
Hiei shook his head, "Nothing. But you had a nightmare or something."  
  
Sesana looked at Hiei with curiosity, but didn't answer. It wasn't until she shifted herself, when she realized she wasn't in her dress. That she was in silk pajamas. She sighed knowing Hiei was the most likely to put the Pajama's on her.  
  
Hiei tried again, "Are you going to tell me your dream?"  
  
Sesana thought about this for a moment, looking at the back of her hand. She nodded and looked at him, her eyes seemed so distant.  
  
"Remember how I told you about my past, about the war. Even though I was only one in a half years old, I didn't understand what happen then when I was that age. But adults forget that even when we don't understand then we remember everything when we grow older." Sesana started and Hiei nodded to this, knowing it was true especially in his past.  
  
"Well my dream is off that memory, its starts out with me playing peacefully with a wolf cub, my mother talking with her friends, then the royal guard came and I stopped playing and watch my mothers happiness disappear. Then she took me up, and ran me out of the palace, I could hear and see soldiers and generals giving commands and sword against sword; screams of children, women and men alike, to their death. The stench of blood and smoke and dust would rise off the ground and sting my nose. Where most babies would cry I stayed silent. But the only difference is that in my dream my mother places me by the portal instead of throwing me in it. That's the part I'm most effected by." Sesana stopped and looked at the wall.  
  
Hiei picked her up off the bed and placed her in his lap, "Why are you most effected by that?"  
  
Sesana sighed tucking her head under his chin like a cat, "Because its then I grow to my age. I am in reality and that is when I realize something I don't want to believe. That's when I realize there was nothing I could of done, back then." Her voice began to crack on the last sentence. Hiei gave her an innocent kiss. And laid her back on the bed.  
  
The sun began to shine through the windows, replacing the dull moonlight. By afternoon they should try to get married again, as long as Sesana doesn't get kidnapped.or...uh. demonknapped again. Sesana spotted her neatly mended dress over in the corner. Kurama came in, intruding on their thoughts, whatever they were.  
  
"How are you Sesana?" Kurama asked politely.  
  
"Fine thank you, and thank you for letting me stay at your house, by the way, you have a human mother, what did you tell her when you brought me to stay at your house." Sesana asked curiously.  
  
Hiei and Kurama looked at each other than at her, "We told her we found you in a dark alley way, slightly beat up." Kurama answered, as if he almost - forgotten.  
  
"I see then I should leave the house for Hiei and I's marriage, which is at noon, correct?" She looked at Hiei who nodded in approval. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho.  
  
Sorry I haven't updated in a looooong time, school started and homework has already piled on me, and my dad has a new work schedule that only allows me to type the story, before I go to school, and my brothers are on. . So.Yeah.. Please Review. Oh and someone asked I came up with the title, "Off with his head" I came up with it because I was tired and I was think Alice in Wonderland, with the queen of hearts who always said, "Off with her head!!" 


	32. White Wedding

"Do you Hiei take Sesana as your wife" The minster's voice rang through the ragged mansion. It was already noon, and everyone had gathered back together.  
  
"I do," Hiei replied.  
  
"and do you take Hiei as your husband?"  
  
"I do," Sesana nodded and answered.  
  
You had to admit it was strange to see demons getting married. It was very rare and almost never.  
  
"You may continue the ceremony." Minister said and waited patiently.  
  
Sesana and Hiei looked at each other. Then Sesana leaned against Hiei and carefully he bit into her neck like a vampire. Hiei drank a little of her blood. Sesana felt a little sting but nothing more, and she felt calm. Hiei drew back taking his fangs out of her neck.  
  
Sesana did the same thing to Hiei, making sure to take a little of his coppery tasting blood.  
  
"You're now married" the minister said relieved it was over claimed his money and left.  
  
Botan was picking on the now married coupled, but then stopped, when she received an angry glance from Sesana. Kurama put on some slow music and pushed Hiei and Sesana on the stage to dance. At first they hesitated. But finally they danced. Hiei spotted Kuwabara asking for Yukina's hand for a dance. He glowered at Kuwabara, then got a giggle from Sesana.  
  
"What?" he asked Sesana.  
  
"Come on, you know you're jealous and don't want Yukina to like Kuwabara." Sesana shrugged, still dancing with him in his arms.  
  
Hiei blushed, and opened his mouth to say something, but only ended up closing it again.  
  
Sesana smirked, "Its natural for a brother to be secure over his sister."  
  
"Why couldn't she of fallen in love with Kurama.or...or even Koenma." He sneered, disgusted with the fact that Koenma would have been better than Kuwabara.  
  
Sesana only smiled and ended up kissing him, hard. Which made him forget about Kuwabara. When they pulled apart, they hugged each other.  
  
"You should wear a dress more," Hiei told her but it was more like a plead.  
  
"Are you crazy?!" Sesana asked him almost speechless.  
  
"Maybe," Hiei kissed her again.  
  
---The End---  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Sorry it took so long, and the chapter is soooooo short. I haven't had time between school projects and well school projects. EVIL TEACHERS!! AN DGET THIS EVERYONE THINKS I'M SMART BECAUSE I GET THE HIGHEST GRADES IN CLASS!!! Any way I'm sorry, its short and I took about a month to update. 


End file.
